Red Light
by corki17
Summary: A story about how one smile from a stranger can change your life forever. And how you hope to one day meet that person again. ALL HUMAN, typical pairings cause you just can't break up perfection: EXB, JXA, EXR
1. Preface

A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. And I'm sure there have been similar stories…but I haven't read many stories on here so I don't know…just felt like writing since I haven't had a creative outlet in a while. So here it goes.

Also most will be written in Edward's POV, unless stated before hand

Preface- You Could Run a Red Light

A slowly stepped on my brakes as the light turned red. My eyes were swollen and I had a headache from all the crying. I couldn't continue…I had no more will. As I listen to the song playing on the radio, it made me start to think. It didn't apply directly to me, but certain phrase hit.

_A chance to think  
Am I drinking too much  
Should I keep going  
Lose the life that I love  
A second glance  
When coming to a red light  
You can run a red light  
Give up at a red light  
You break the mold  
When running through the tolls  
Speeding through your whole life_

'You could run this red light' I thought to myself…I could just slam on the accelerator and go through the intersection…knowing a car from the other direction would hit me…hoping it would be fatal. I know that's kind of dark, but that's where I am. I just can't see my continuing on; I can't continue feeling this sad.

For some reason, I looked to my right at the car next to me. Sitting inside was a young girl…maybe seventeen. She had a long brown hair and a look that told me see was deep in thought. Then, she turned towards me. Our eyes met, and it was like she was looking into my soul. And then, she smiled at me, like she knew what I was dealing with. A smile that told me everything was going to be ok, that I could overcome this. I smiled back at her and she turned her head forward again. The light changed to green, and she was gone. I slowly started pulling through the light, with a slight smile. All it took was a simple stranger smiling at me to make me realize this is life, the good, the bad, the ugly…and sometimes beautiful. I decided that day I would live…in hopes not only to be happy, but to maybe see that girl again, who changed my life in just ten seconds.

_When things look low  
You've gotta keep strong  
Feet to the grass  
You've gotta walk it off  
The bows been tied  
Too tight to laugh  
Feet to the ground  
You've gotta walk it off, walk it_ off

*I know this wasn't long, but it seemed too long for a preface, so I don't know. Song credits to my fav Jonny Lang! Not sure when the next chapter will be up.


	2. Chapter One: The Holiday

Chapter One

"Ugh," I said while placing my head in my hands. I was so nervous about my MCAT test coming up and I had to do well so I could enter medical school next year at NYU. I shouldn't be this nervous, since I had always done so well in school, but I was. This had become my life since…that day. I still remember it so vividly. I was so ready to end it all. I just couldn't see what the use was to go on hurting like that. And then, I just turned to my right and saw those beautiful brown eyes…on a beautiful girl. Her smile made me realize that life was worth it. So from that day on, I strived to be the best in my class, go on to medical school so I could follow in my dad's footsteps. I also knew I wanted to continue in the hopes that one day, I would see that girl again and thank her for…well for saving my life.

Just then I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it, looked at the caller id and smiled. "Hey Alice."

"Edward! How are you? I've missed you!"

I laughed. "Alice, you saw me two weeks ago!"

"But two weeks is just too long brother. Please tell me you have at least come out of your room some from studying."

"Of course…I still have classes."

She sighed. "Edward, you know you're going to ace that test…if you overstudy its bad."

"Says who?" I asked.

"Says everyone silly. So anyways, the reason I am calling is to tell you you are leaving your apartment tonight to come over to mine for dinner and movie night. Everyone is going to be there. Even Bella!"

I laughed again. "You know, I'm beginning to think Bella is your imaginary friend. You talk about her all the time, but I've never seen her."

"That's because you rarely go out with us Mr. Studies A lot!"

"Ok ok I'll be over there. What time?"

"Seven. See you there!"

I hung up and looked at the clock. It read 4. So I had a little longer to study before I got ready. I returned to my books and study guide and sighed.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Alice threw the door open. "Edward, how many times have I told you to just walk in! Geez!"

"Well sorry if I have manners Alice,"I said while pulling her in for a hug.

"Well everyone is in the living room. Grab something to drink in the kitchen. The pizza is in the living room with the gang.

I grabbed a soda and walked into the room. Jasper and Alice were on one couch, and Rosalie and Emmett on the other. I sighed quietly. I loved that Emmett and Alice had found someone…but I sometimes felt like the fifth wheel, even though they told me not to. We had all been friends since high school, it was in college Alice and Jasper and then Emmett and Rosalie got together. And thinking about that made me think about….

"EDWARD!" Emmett boomed. He got up and gave me that handshake guy hug deal. "You've returned to the land of the living!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry. Some of us have a big test coming up that will, oh I don't know, determine their future!"

Emmett rolled his eyes in return. "Yeah yeah whatever. Like you're not mister smarty pants or whatever."

He went back to the couch and I followed to give Rose a hug and then say hey to Jasper. As I was doing this Alice's phone rang.

"Hello? BELLA! Where are you?" She waited a while as I guess Bella gave her a reason. "Awww man! I hope she gets feeling better, but I was really excited to see you! You're like my brother…I never see you anymore. Well next time ok….no way to get out of it ok? Alright love ya girl bye!" Alice closed her phone and pouted. "Bella's not coming so I guess we can start."

I laughed. "I still think she's imaginary!"

"No she isn't!" as she stuck her tounge out at me. "And I can prove it. Everyone else has met her…you would have to if you ever hung out with us."

I looked around the group to see if Alice was right. Damn.

"She does exist Edward. She is such a sweet girl! Alice and I met her last year on campus. OOOOOOO…wouldn't Edward and her make a cute couple!" Rose beamed. Alice joined her in jumping up and down and clapping!

"Oh yes yes yes!!!! We'll set it up an……"

I cut her off. "No."

Alice looked at me. "Come on Edward. She would be so good for you." She came and sat by me. "I know its been hard, but maybe you need to get back out there." She wasn't trying to push me, she just wanted me to be fully happy, at least in that area.

I smiled. "I know, just not yet."

She smiled, hugged me then joined Jasper on the couch.

I changed the subject. "So what are we watching tonight?"

Jasper answered for me with a roll of his eyes. "Since we picked last time the girls said it was there time…so it's a chick flick. The Holiday."

I grunted. Just what we needed. Alice started the movie and snuggled with Jasper on the couch…just like Emmett and Rose were doing. I took a bite of the pizza and had a sip of my soda. About halfway through the movie, I start messing with my phone. I didn't want to just leave because I knew that would upset Alice. I honestly had gotten better…but it was still hard to think about.

_ "I just can't do it Edward."_

_ "Yes you can. I believe in you."_

_ She smiled. "Ok, I'll do it."_

I stopped the memory before I lost it. I noticed the movie was ending and the girls were wiping tears away.

"Ok ok I will admit. That movie isn't too bad," Emmett said.

Jasper and I started laughing at him. Emmett got upset.

"Shut up….I do have a sensitive side." Jasper and I looked at each other and started laughing again. This time Alice and Rose joined us.

"Whatever," he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Oh come one Em, don't be like that," Rose said as she followed him to the kitchen.

I got up and grabbed my keys. "Well I better get going, I'm glad I came over sis."

She got up and hugged me. "Me too! Don't stay away for too long again ok?"

I nodded and messed with her hair. She pushed me away laughing and I hugged Jasper. "See ya later man."

"See ya."

As I was walking out I yelled, "Bye Em bye Rose!"

"Bye Edward." Em just grunted. I got in the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. I truly had the best friends ever. They had always been there for me. I unlocked my car and climbed in. I started the car and took off, think how glad I was that I was still here to enjoy simple nights like these.

A/N: Sorry no Bella yet…I've got to build up the story, just didn't want to jump in yet. But I do hate these beginning chapters building up to where I want to get!


	3. Chapter 2: Brown Eyed Girl

**First off, thank you to I Bit A Pillow Or 2, jadeEyre, smartcandies103, abdex, nizziie, Valenid, Twilightgirl141 for the reviews and adds! Total confidence boost! I'm going to try and stay with my updates regularly, but I can't guarantee anything. But anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Two: Brown Eyed Girl

Class had just finished and I was gathering my things when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at my messages and smiled when I saw it was from Alice.

_From:Alice_

_ Dinner, tonight, 8 o'clock_

_ POST EAST, you will be there!_

I chuckled and messaged her back.

_From Edward:_

_ How can I say no_

_ to my fav little sis_

_ see you there_

I swear I had barely sent the message when I got a reply back.

_From Alice:_

_ YEA! See ya_

I started walking towards my apartment. I was messing with my iPod when I felt someone rush part me. They didn't hit me but they sure were going fast.

"Sorry sorry soooo sorry!" The person called but continued running. Her brown hair was coming out of her ponytail as she darted on to campus. I laughed to myself. _Poor freshman_, I thought. I remembered my first year on campus. It was quite an adjustment. But she had helped.

_ "Are you lost?"_

_ I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and deep blue eyes._

_ I felt my cheeks getting warm. "Yeah how could you tell?"_

_ She laughed. "I was the same way my first day. What building are you looking for?"_

_ "Um I'm actually just looking for the bookstore."_

_ She smiled at me. "Just keep heading down the walk way. It will be on your right. You can't miss it."_

_ I smiled. "Thanks." I stuck my hand out. "I'm Edward. _

_ She shook my hand. "I'm Natalie."_

I plugged my earphones back into my ears and continued home. I wouldn't allow myself to dwell on the past, at least sadly. I got into my apartment and flopped on my bed. It was two, so I had plenty of time to take a nap and then get ready. I closed my eyes while still listening to my iPod and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Edward!" Alice screamed and came running over to me. She jumped on me and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you came!"

I hugged her back. "Of course. I'd rather not have your wrath come down on me."

She shoved my shoulder and led me to the table everyone else was at. I noticed there were still two empty seats. I sat down next to Jasper, with Alice on his other side. Emmett and Rose were across from us.

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

Alice beamed. "Bella! And she said she was bringing someone, just not sure who."

"There she is!" Rose said and pointed behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a pair of brown eyes……wait…..I know those eyes. I gasped silently. No way, there was no way that this was my angel, my savior from that day. She continued walking towards are table. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a tunic shirt cinched with a thick belt. Her eyes were smiling and pulling someone by the hand. Alice jumped up and hugged her when she reached our table.

"I'm so glad you came. You know Edward here thought I was making you up."

Bella turned to me and got a look in her eyes…I couldn't read it. But it was then I knew it was her. I wanted to jump up, hug her, and thank her over and over again for saving my life that day, but instead I held out my hand.

"Sorry I just figured Alice had met everyone on the planet that she had to start inventing people." She laughed and took my hand. "I'm Edward."

"Bella." She smiled. "And this is Jacob, my boyfriend. Jacob, this is Alice, Emmett, Alice's older brother, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice's other brother, whom I just met, Edward."

"Hey everyone," Jacob said. Bella and Landon sat opposite of me and I had to force myself not to stare at her.

"So Jacob, do you go to NYU as well?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, I'm in my junior year. I'm an engineer major."

"Nice! So how long have you and Bella been dating? I haven't seen her in forever and it seems she forgot to tell me about you." Alice shot Bella an evil glare.

Bella held up her hands. "Sorry Alice, I've been a little busy with Ol….with my school work."

Jacob laughed. "We've been together for about three months now…the best three months of my life." He kissed her on the head and her cheeks started getting pink.

I started getting a little…well I don't know what it was…but I shook it off. "So Bella, what are you majoring in?"

"Psychology. I was to be a therapist. I mean not one of those lie on the coach, tell me your problems while I doodle kind. I really want to help teenage girls."

I smiled. "Awesome. I'm a premed major."

"Really? Cool."

I could have sworn I saw Jacob's arm tighten around, but it was probably my imagination.

"Ok ok, enough of the chit chat, lets order!" Rose exclaimed.

Emmett chuckled and put his arm around Rose. "That's my girl."

Jasper smirked. "I think she can eat more than you Emmett."

Emmett grunted. "Yeah right." He stuck his nose in the menu and began to look. The table got quiet as everyone started looking. I glanced up a few times and saw Bella glancing at me. She would duck her head and blush. I just smiled and continued looking, wondering if I would ever get a chance to tell her.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much again for the reviews. I also wanted to clear up an issue with my flashbacks. I had a way to denote when one was taking place, but for some reason it didn't show up on the site when I downloaded the chapters to FF. So I will find another way to represent a flashback so I don't confuse anyone. I am so sorry for that.**

**Chapter 3**

I was studying on my couch…well trying to. I couldn't get Bella's face out of my mind. I had been hoping for the past two years to see her again…and now I had. I wanted so badly to tell her there at dinner, but it just didn't seem right. I didn't just want to blurt out "You saved Me."; that would probably just freak her out. Maybe I should figure out if she even remembered that day. I didn't want to scare her. I just didn't know.

Someone knocked on my door, and then I heard a booming voice. "Eddie! Come on man open the door!"

I chuckled and went to go open the door. "Emmett how many times do I have to tell you, it's _Ed-ward_. Say it with me _Ed…ward."_

Jasper started laughing and Emmett just shoved past me. "Please tell me you're not studying."

"Sorry Em, not all of us are geniuses like you."

Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Well put the books down. Its guys night. We're going down to the sports bar to watch the game," Jasper said.

"Ok that actually sounds good. Let me grab my jacket." I went to the closet, pulled my jacket on and followed Emmett and Jasper out the door, and of course locked the door.

"Oh yeah Jacob's meeting us there, you know Bella's boyfriend."

"Oh ok," I said. I hadn't gotten the best first impression of him, but to be honest I hadn't been paying much attention to him. I also figured if Bella liked him he must be a cool guy. The bar wasn't far so we just walked down to it. When we walked in, we saw Jake already there at the bar. He waved us over.

"Hey guys. I went ahead and ordered a bucket of beer, hope that's cool," he said.

"Of course dude." Emmett sat on the stool and grabbed two beers to pass to me and Jasper before starting on his. "The game hasn't started yet has it?"

"No, just about to though." We all focused our eyes to the TV ready to watch the game.

"So Jake, are you from here or where?" Emmett asked.

Jake took a swig of his beer. "I'm from a tiny town called Forks, in Washington. Glad to be able to come out here. Everyone knew my business." He chuckled.

"Cool. So how did you and Bella meet?" Jasper asked.

He grinned. "On campus. We ran into each other…." He started as a bartender came up.

"Another round boys?" she asked.

"Of course honey," Jake said while eyeing her. I couldn't believe. I mean I know as guys we look, but he had Bella, he shouldn't check out other girls. If I was with her….

"But yeah we met at the bookstore. I thought, well, she's hot! Didn't know though that she had brains as well. Guess that was a bonus." He laughed.

"So you weren't looking for something serious?" I asked, with a little bit a rudeness, not sure why though.

He looked at me for a second, and then answered. "I'm never really looking for something serious, but with Bella, I guess that's how it's working out." He turned his attention back to the TV. Jasper looked at me with a funny look, as if asking what that was about. I just shrugged and turned back to the game. I thought I might like this Jake guy, but for some reason I knew he was bad news. But what really was bugging me was why I cared so much. I just met Bella, I didn't know her, but I felt protective of her, like she was breakable.

We continued watching the game commenting on different plays or how stupid the refs were. And each time the bartender came around Jake flirted with her. Once the game ended, we finished our drinks and got up to leave, except Jake.

"I'm gonna stay here a little longer. I'll catch you guys later," Jake said.

Emmett shook his hand. "Alright man. Had a good time tonight. We'll see you later."

We said bye and headed out the door. As we were walking back to my apartment, I asked, "So, what do you guys think of Jake."

Jasper shrugged. "I dunno. He seems ok. It was weird him checking that girl out. Geez, if Alice ever caught me doing that…."

"You'd be dead," I laughed. "I would totally beat the crap out of you…but I'm sure Alice is enough reason for you to be scared."

Em laughed. "We've all learned not to get on her bad side."

"You know, I just met Bella, but it doesn't seem like she would want to be with someone like that. You know, I mean, he didn't do anything, but I thought girls hated that kind of thing."

"Well, maybe Bella's more laid back," Jasper shrugged. "She seems confident in herself that something like that wouldn't bug her."

I sighed as we reached the door to my apartment complex. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

Emmett groaned. "Please tell me you're not studying again!"

I laughed. "Sorry Em, I've worked too hard for this. Soon it will all be over and you can have me back honey." I went to hug him and he shoved me off as Jasper laughed.

"Ugh, gosh Edward, you're so gay."

"That's not what your mom said!"

"Oh he pulled a momma joke…I agree Em, he's gay!" Jasper laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. See you guys later."

I walked up to my door and went inside. As I sat on the couch, I opened my book back up to study. I felt so weird thinking this, but I knew I had to do well, not just for myself, but for Bella.

**A/N: I know, crappy chapter I'm sorry, but I had to have some filler to lead into the next one. It will hopefully be up on Monday…its Valentine's weekend so I'm spending it with my honey! Hehe.**


	5. Chapter 4: Questions

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I was debating on what to do with this chapter and I decided to kind of have another filler before some excitement! Also my computer went nutz on me, but no fear, my honey fixed it so I'm back up and running. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Four: Question**

I decided to go to campus to do some studying today. I had my favorite spot under a tree. Even with all the hustle and bustle of students, it was peaceful. As I was listening to my I-Pod walking over there, I saw someone sitting under the tree. I frowned, and cursed under my breath. Now I would have to find another spot. As I got closer, I noticed the wavy brown hair of my angel. I smiled as I saw her nose in a textbook, with a very serious face. I slowly and quietly walked up to her. "You know this is my tree."

She screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. When she saw it was me, she shoved my leg causing me to fall on the ground. "Geez Cullen, give me a heart attack!"

I laughed. "Please not yet. Let me get into medical school, and then finish before you have one of those."

She just rolled her eyes. "So whatcha doin' here?"

"I was going to do some studying. It was too pretty of a day to stay indoors."

"I know! It feels so good out here." She smiled. "You know I think I'd be willing the share _my _tree with you."

This time I rolled my eyes. "How kind of you."

She patted the spot next to her. I scooted next to her and pulled out my books and began reading. After a bit I felt her eyes on me and I looked up. She was grinning. "May I help you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I was just curious if maybe I could steal your attention for a little bit. I didn't get much of a chance to know you when we all went out, so I thought I could get to know you better now."

_You can steal my attention anytime….wait! Where in the world did that come from. "_Sure," I smiled. "I would love to."

"Ok," she put her book down. "Well I already know a little bit of your history due to Alice, but I guess my first question is why do you want to become a doctor?"

"Well, I've always been interested in it…and my father is one and I really admire him. It's a field where you are constantly learning, and I like a challenge."

She nodded. "Cool. I was hoping you weren't going to say for the money. I swear if I hear one more person saying that's why they are going into the medical field…I'm gonna kill them!"

I laughed. "Evil Bella, I like that! But why do you say that?"

"They should have a passion, I passion to help people, not to glorify themselves. The world is so much bigger than them, they need to realize it. With either their hands, or words in my case, we can help someone become better. Shouldn't that be enough of a reward?"

Wow. She blew me away. She had such passion, such drive.

"So, where are you from?"

"Phoenix. Lived there my whole life."

"Why did you decide to come to school here?"

I saw her eyes go sad for a moment but that disappeared quickly. "Well, I always wanted to visit here. Plus NYU is an amazing school, so we I got accepted, I couldn't turn it down."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you moved here. I'm glad we're getting to know each other. You're a pretty cool chick," I laughed.

She giggled and nudged me. "You're not too shabby yourself!"

Just then her phone rang and she held up her finger signaling me to hang on. "Hello. Yeah I'm on campus….WHAT?! Oh my….ok ok…I'll be right there." She hung up and gathered her things. "I'm so sorry to cut this short. Emergency…I have to go now. I'll see you later." And with that she took off running. I watched her running across campus and couldn't help smiling. Though our conversation was short again, I knew she was an amazing person. I was about to start studying again when I noticed her book on the ground. Crap, she's going to need this. That's when I realized I had no clue where she lived, or what her phone number was. I was just about to call Alice when Alice actually called me.

"Hey hey bro, what ya doing?"

"Nothing much just on campus, was going to study, then ran into Bella and got to talking."

"Ahhh isn't she amazing. I love that girl to death!"

"Yeah, she's cool. She had to take off though; some kind of an emergency."

"Ohhhhhh," Alice said like she knew what it was.

"Yeah, and she left her book and I was just about to call you to get her information so I could get it back to her."

"Oh, well actually we're all going to the club tomorrow night…yes you included. Its Bella's birthday, so you can bring it and give it to her afterwards."

"Tomorrow's her birthday? She didn't say anything about it."

"Well, she's not much on birthdays…really hasn't had a celebration in a long time…so I figured it was long overdue!"

I laughed. "Ok, well where and what time tomorrow?"

Alice gave me the information and then we said bye. I picked back up my book and tried to study, but I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I was looking forward very much to tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 5: Baseball Bat

**Chapter 5: Baseball Bat**

I was getting ready for Bella's birthday. I don't know why, but I was nervous about what I was going to wear. Gaw I sound like a girl! I finally settled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I grabbed my leather jacket, wallet and phone and headed down stairs. I was just about to text Jasper when him and Emmett came through the door.

"Hey guys. Where are the girls?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "They're meeting us there. They had to get ready, and you know how long they take."

I just laughed and walked out the door with the guys and hopped into Em's jeep. We rarely drove here, but it was kind of cold, and the place was far. Once we got there we walked right in (it helps to know the owner) and grabbed a booth on the second level. We had just had our drinks delivered to us when the girls walked in, all holding hands.

"Damn that hot," Emmett said.

"You do realize one of those girls is our sister, right?"

Emmett opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "Ok, Rose and Bella are hot doing that. I'm going to tell Alice to cut that crap out."

I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. She looked so beautiful in a blue strapless dress that puffed from the waist to above her knee. She looked so bright and happy. We all rearranged our seating. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Bella, then me.

"Hey," I leaned over to Bella so she could hear me. "Where's Jacob?"

"Oh he had to go up to his uncle's this weekend. Some sort of family emergency thing. I believe he said his cousin Paul was in the hospital."

I just nodded, and kind of did a happy dance in my head, glad I could have more of Bella's time. Once the girls ordered their drinks, we all got into the normal conversation; school, work, life.

"Oh, hold that thought. I have to go grab something." Alice hopped up and disappeared into the crowd. We all just laughed at her.

"Ok, I've only known here for a year but does she ever stop?" asked Bella.

"No." We all answered at once and laughed.

"But we wouldn't have her any other way," Rose stated.

Just then, Alice came dancing back with a cake in her hands, with candles lit; how I have no idea. Then Rose placed one of those plastic birthday crowns on Bella's head. Bella's cheeks became the brightest red I had ever seen on a person.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you." We sang.

"And many moooooorrrrrrreeeeee," Emmett ended.

Bella just laughed, closed her eyes for a second. Then she held her hair back and blew out the candles. We all started clapping. Jasper pulled her in for a hug, then Emmett and Rose, and lastly me. Alice proceeded to pull out plates from God knows where and cut the cake.

"Really guys, you didn't have to do this. I rarely…well actually never do anything for my birthday. I didn't need all this."

Alice huffed. "Isabella Marie Swan! You of all people deserve this. After all you have been through and had robbed from you, you deserve a break and a celebration!"

Everyone seemed to agree, and understood what Alice said. Though I agreed, I had no clue what to whole speech derived from.

After we enjoyed our cake and drinks, Alice grabbed the girls and they all went down to the dance floor. We watched them from our seats, laughing at them dancing together. Bella didn't seem like to type who went clubbing and dancing a lot, but she was having the time of her life.

"So Eddie boy," Emmett said. I groaned at the nickname. "You crushing on Bella or something?

My jaw hit the table. "What, huh? No no. She's just a really cool person. I'm glad I'm getting to know her." I sat for a second, then finished, "And besides, she has a boyfriend."

Emmett just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. Just then Bella came up to the table, out of breath.

"Jas, Em, your honeys want you down on the dance floor." They scooted out of the booth and headed down. Bella slid into the booth next to me and took a long drink.

"Thirsty much?" I asked.

She giggled. "Just a bit. I haven't dance that hard in….well ever actually."

She took another drink and then leaned against the seat. "Oh hey, by the way, I have you book you left at the tree yesterday."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought I'd lost it for good!"

I laughed. "Nope, its safe and sound at my place."

"Thanks Edward. You really are so sweet."

We smiled at each other for awhile, then her phone vibrated. She looked at it, and her face dropped. She looked over to the dance floor scanning the dancers. I was trying to follow her gaze while keeping a close eye on her face. She looked so sad and I was trying to figure out the cause of it. That's when she gasped and I finally saw what she was looking at. There he was, Jacob, on the dance floor with that waitress from the bar, grinding against each other. Then to top it off, they started making out. Bella was frozen.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I really didn't know what to say. She wasn't moving.

"Bella." I turned and saw everyone had come back to the table. Alice had her arms crossed and called out again. "Bella, what do you want to do?"

Finally Bella moved…but her expression was not one I was expecting. He looked pissed and angry and….evil. She got up, straighten her outfit, and went over to Rose. She whispered something in her ear, and Rose's face lit up. Rose turned to Emmett and fished his keys out of his pocket. Then the girls turned and started walking away. Us three guys looked between each other before one of us spoke.

"I think we should follow them," Jasper said.

I jumped up and followed the trail the girls were on. When we noticed they went out of the club, we all looked at each other confused. We step outside, trying to figure which way the girls went.

"Go girl! Let 'em have it!" We heard Rose's voice to our left and started down that way. We came to a parking garage and heard the shattering of lights. We took of running in the direction, and were surprised at what we saw.

Sweet, loving Bella, was beating the hell out of some truck. She had the baseball bat from Emmett's jeep in her hands, swinging at the headlights busting them to pieces. After the did that, she took the keys out of Rose's hand and started scratching the truck up. On the hood, she started writing something. As we slowly moved closer, we noticed she had written in perfect cursive "Cheater".

She continued for a couple more minutes destroying the car, then she looked over at us. She smiled, tossed the bat over to Emmett who barely caught it since his jaw was on the ground, like mine and Jasper's were. Then, her, Rose, and Alice walked up to us, arms around each other.

"So boys, shall we continue this party at Alice's place."

We just continued to stand there, while Bella giggled.

"Let this be a lesson to you guys…don't get on my bad side."

The girls walked past us towards their car and hopped in. Alice called from her window, "See ya at my place."

Jasper, Emmett and I just looked at each other.

Jasper was the first to speak. "You know, I only have eyes for Alice, but what Bella just did was kind of…"

"Hot!" we all said. I looked back at the truck, kind of feeling sorry for Jacob, but then remembering what he did. I realized how easy he got off. Part of me wanted to go back in there and punch him in the face, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything, and Bella would probably think I was weird for doing that.

"Alright, well, we better head to Alice's before the girls wonder where we are," Emmett said. We laughed all the way to the jeep, and all the way to Alice's apartment.


	7. Chapter 6: Margaritaville

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and for adding my story as a fav! Updates probably aren't going to happen as often, because I'm really going to focus more on details in my story. And Bella totally rocks in this story, I know! Writing that part totally made her my hero as well!**

**And I forget to put this each time: I don't own twilight…dang**

**Chapter 6- Margaritaville**

We finally got to Alice's place and walked through the door. The girls had already dressed into some pjs and sitting on the couch.

"Geez what took you so long boys?" Bella asked.

Once again we just all stood there. Finally Emmett broke the silence.

"Bella, you are sooooooooooo my hero now!"

She laughed. "Thanks Em."

Jasper and Em plopped down on the couch and I took a chair.

"I do have to ask Bella….won't he know you did it? Won't he probably press charges?" I asked. Everyone started laughing and I just looked at them like they were crazy. "Ok, what am I missing?

Rose finally answered after everyone calmed down. "Well Edward, Bella's uncle is a cop…chief of police actually."

Then Bella spoke. "When I introduced Jake to him, he did give him fair warning. He said if he ever did anything to hurt me, either he or I would get him, whether the act was legal or illegal." She laughed. "He scared the crap out of Jake!"

"But I guess Jake thought he'd never get caught," Alice said.

Just then Bella's phone rang and she looked at it. "Hmmmm looks like someone just found their new truck." She giggled as she texted him back. "Better remind him about good ole Uncle Charlie." She finished the text, set her phone down then looked at Alice. "Alright…time for movies and margaritas. Girls, let's get the drinks…boys pick the movie!"

The girls jumped up and went into the kitchen. Emmett went over to the DVD shelf and looked through the movies. I was in my own world, thinking about what I just saw Bella do. She was so strong, so full of life, so…beautiful. The girls came back in with pitchers of margaritas and six glasses.

"Wastin away again in margaritaville. Searching for my lost shaker of salt. Some people claim that there's a woman to blame, but I know it's my own damn fault," Jasper sang as he poured a glass. Everyone looked at him as he took a sip. He started back at us. "What? Just having some fun. Geez!" We all laughed.

We all settled into our seats as Emmett started the movie.

"EMMETT! Why did you pick a scary movie?" asked Rose.

"Because I want you to cling to me."

The other four of us rolled our eyes. Honestly the movie wasn't that scary. Rose and Alice thought it was and they would hide their face in their significant others' shoulder. What was funny though, was Bella laughing every time some got whacked.

"Shut up Bella. This is freakin' scary!" screamed Alice.

"Oh come on! This is so fake! How could this possibly be scary?"

I started laughing and Bella looked over at me grinning. The movie finished and I noticed everyone, except me had crashed. Not sure when that happened, but it did. Alice and Jasper were on one couch and Rose and Emmett were on the other. They had covers on them. Bella was on the recliner, curled up, and shivering a bit. I went into Alice's room to grab some more covers and pillows. I placed a pillow under Bella's head and the cover over here. I heard her sigh, and mumble something. It was to quiet for me to understand. I just smiled at her, taking in her beauty. Finally I laid down on the floor and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Bella.

_Next Day_

I woke up to some noise in the kitchen. I sat up, stretch and looked around. No one was in the room.

"Well it's about time sleepy head." Alice said behind me. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

I got up and followed her into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I saw everyone around the table…except Bella. "Hey, where's Bella?"

"Oh…she had to leave early. I think her aunt and uncle needed her home," Rose answered.

I sat down and started sipping on my coffee. I was sad I didn't see her before she left, but of course I knew I would see her again.

After breakfast I left to go back to my apartment. I was just about to start studying again, when I saw Bella's book on my desk. "_Crap." _I thought. I started looking for her number in my phone…only to realize I didn't have it. I looked up Jasper's number. It started ringing and he finally answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey man. It's Edward. Question, do you know where Bella lives. I have her book for class and I need to get it to her."

"I don't but let me check Alice's phone. She has everyone's address in there."

After finding it, he gave me the address. It was actually only a few blocks away, and since it was nice outside, I decided to walk over there. I got to her building and buzzed the intercom.

"Hello," answered a voice that did not belong to Bella.

"Um, hi, I don't know if I have the right address. I'm looking for Bella."

"And who is this?"

"Edward. I'm a friend over hers from school."

"Oh yes! Come on up."

I heard the door buzz and I walked up to the second floor. I knocked on the door and heard the same voice again yell for Bella to get it. The door opened and a stunned Bella was standing there.

"Edward…uh..Hi…what are you doing here?"

"I was bringing your book by. I hope that's ok."

She shut the door and stood in the hallway. "Oh yeah, cool. Thanks so much. I would invite you in, but I'm actually in the middle…of…spring cleaning. Yeah, and it's a mess in there." She laughed nervously.

"Oh no problem. I got to get back and start studying." I handed her her book and she smiled.

"Thanks Edward. And thanks for coming out last night for my birthday. It really meant a lot to me."

I smiled. "No problem. I'll see you later Bella."

"Bye." She walked back in the shut the door. I headed back outside and started for my place. I put my earphones in and turned my IPod on. Bella was in my every thought and it was kind of driving me crazy. I wanted to tell her so bad about that day, but I was scared she would think I was a weirdo. I enjoyed being around her so much. I wanted to get to know her, know everything about her. Especially now with Jake out of the way, I felt like we could get closer without him glaring at me every two seconds.

I only had two more weeks before the MCATS, and after that I could have some more freedom, more time to hang out. I started to get an idea, and called up Alice.

"Hello!" she sang.

"Hey. Listen I have an idea. Spring break is coming up in three weeks, and I thought we could all go somewhere."

"Hmmmm…that would be fun. The only thing is is that Jasper's sister is getting married the weekend spring break starts. We're flying down to Houston. The wedding is at College Station…but you know we could all go down, and after the wedding stay in Houston! Oh and go to the beach! And clubbing. Oh yes yes. I'm on it. I'll call everyone and get it going! Edward, you're brilliant."

I laughed. "Yeah yeah ok. I'll talk to you later." I hung up and walked into my building. So now, I had something fun to actually look forward to.


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

**Ok, just realized this. I know Bella's b-day is in September, but for the story I moved it to the spring, sorry. And Once again I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 7: Memories

I woke up extra early today. Today was my test…I was freaking out! Well maybe not freaking out, but I sure was nervous. This would truly determine the places I could get into for medical school. I was still debating about where I really wanted to go, but I didn't want to think about that today. I got in my shower and then got dressed afterwards. As I was gathering all my things, I got a call on my cell.

"Hello?"

"Good you're up. Meet us at the diner in fifteen minutes for breakfast," Alice said.

"Um Alice, have you forgotten that quickly? I have my test and it starts in an hour."

She giggled an evil giggle. "Oh Edward, look at your phone."

I looked at my phone and noticed it was only seven. I could have sworn it was ten. "What the…huh? Alice what did you do?"

"Hehe. I set your clocks ahead so you would wake up in plenty of time to be able to go to breakfast with us and not turn us down."

"You evil little pixie! I'm glad I went to bed early."

"Yep. So see you there."

She hung up before I could protest. I grabbed my keys and headed to the diner we frequented a lot. When I got there I walked in and saw a banner in the back of the dinner that said 'Good Luck Edward!'" I saw Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper…and Bella! They were all standing in the back grinning like idiots at me. I couldn't help but grin back. "Guys, you're too much!" Emmett pulled me in and gave me a noogie.

"Awww my little Edward is growing up!"

"Geez Em cut it out!"

He let me go and Alice pulled me into a tight hug. "You are going to do great today, I just know it!" Rose hugged me next, then Jasper. Bella was last and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You are so going to kick that test's ass!" She laughed.

"Thanks. I hope so."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I've only known you a short time and I know you're brilliant!"

"Ok Bella. We don't need his ego sucking the oxygen out of the room," Rose laughed. We all sat down and the waiter came and took our orders. After that Alice got everyone's attention.

"Ok. Edward, we know this is a huge day for you! We know you are going to do awesome, but a little luck never hurt anyone. So we all decided we to give you our little lucky charms."

Alice pulled out her little fuzzy pink rabbit's foot that she has had forever. Jasper pulled out a pocket watch from a relative of his from the civil war. Emmett pulled out an arrowhead he found years ago while in boy scouts. Rose set her thimble out that had a picture of the New York flag on it; she had been collecting those for years. Then Bella pulled out a four leaf clover key chain. She giggled. "I know, so cliché but it has always been lucky for me!"

My friends were amazing. "Wow. Thank you all so much. Really, this is awesome." All I could do was smile at them. Our food arrived and we all began eating. Once we were done, I had an hour until the test, and decided to start heading over there. "Once again every one, thanks. You are the best friends a guy could ask for." They all said bye and I headed out the door. Before I could get far, I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Bella running after me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey," I brilliantly answered back.

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Then she winked at me. "Go kick some ass!" Then she turned around and walked away. I stood there for a few mintues, smling like a goof ball. Then I turned and headed to the test place. When I got there, I took a seat and brought out all the tokens my friends gave me. I grabbed on to Bella's and held it in my hand. I sighed. For some reason, I wish her kiss had more meaning to it. I'm really not sure where that feeling was coming from. But I didn't have time to focus on that. Now, I had to focus on the MCAT.

I was in my room, a few days later, packing for our trip to Houston. Not necessarily a place I would have picked to go, but I knew we would have a blast. I decided to call Alice to ask her a couple of questions.

"Heeelllllloooooo," she sang into the phone.

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Rose and I our over at Bella's helping her pack."

I heard Bella say in the background, "Come on, now I like heels like any other girl but really! Ten pairs! You do now they have weight limits right Alice?"

I laughed as Alice sighed. "Whatever Bella. You don't have a say in what you pack! So anyways, what did you need?"

"Ok well first, stop torturing Bella, two, who's coming to get me tomorrow and when?"

"Well first off I'm not toturing Bella. I'm helping her out so she can catch the eye of a cowboy down in Texas, and Em and Jasper are picking you up at six."

I growled inside my head at her saying that about Bella.

"Um Edward, care to tell me why you just growled?" Alice asked.

_What!? I did that out loud. _"Um, well…"

"Hold on." I heard her make some noise and then a door shut behind her. "Ok, spill Edward…you like Bella don't you." She stated it instead of being a question.

"What? No, no I don't think. Its complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"Not over the phone."

"Ok, give me twenty mintues and I'll be over there."

"Wait Alice…" She hung up before I could say anything.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at my door. I opened it and Alice just marched in to my bedroom. When I came in, I saw a scowl on her face. "Thank goodness I'm here. I'm going to have to oack for you too!"

I sighed and sat down on my chair as she start repacking me, throwing some things out and adding other things. "Ok, so whats up with you?"

I let out another heavy sigh, not knowing where to begin. "Ok, well, here's the thing. I know Bella from somewhere."

Alice froze and then looked over at me. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well I don't know her know her, but I have seen her before."

"Damn it Edward just tell me."

"Ok, well a year and a half ago, you know after the…"

She smiled sadly, "Yeah I know."

"Well afterwards I was so…depressed. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to continue on. I was sitting at a light debating about whether or not to…to…"

Alice had tears in her eyes. "Edward!" She ran over to me and hugged me. "I…I didn't know! Why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't know…I was just…in a weird place."

Alice wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, so where does Bella fit into this."

"While I was sitting at the light, I had this odd feeling to look over into the next car. When I did…I saw her. It was Bella. And she just gave me this look, that told me, it was all going to be ok. Her smile just made me realize that I had something to live for. And then she was gone."

Alice just stared at me. "Oh…my…god. Really? Does she remember?"

I just shook my head. "No I don't think she does. And why would she?" I put my head in my hands. "And so now I don't know if its just me being so grateful to her, or if these feelings are something else."

Alice thought for a second and then answered. "Well. I can't answer that for you, but maybe this week is just what you need, you know, to figure it all out."

I nodded. "Oh Alice, please don't say anything to Bella about this."

"No problem bro." She went back to my suitcase and sighed. "Honestly Edward; I thought I taught you better! You don't even have to boots I bought you packed!"

I just laughed and began packing my carry on. This break is just what I needed.


	9. Chapter 8: Deep in the Heart of Texas

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…my ideas for the story aren't coming together smoothly. The ideas are coming better for my other story Need You Know. And it doesn't help that I have two more story ideas going on…ugh! But anyways, enjoy and I will try and have another chapter up on Monday.**

**OH and PS. The places I talk about in the chapters about the trip are all real. I'm from Texas so I had to show some love to my state!**

Chapter 8: Deep in the Heart of Texas

The flight wasn't too bad, except Emmett was snoring quite loudly. The nicest thing about the flight: Bella sat next to me and feel asleep on my shoulder. We arrived at the Bush Intercontinental Airport and picked up our rental car. A black Tahoe…Emmett must have had a say in the car. After that, we were headed to College Station.

"Geez, could this drive be any more boring!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey, don't hate on our home man! This…" Jasper gestured with his hands, "is peaceful."

"Whatever," grumbled Emmett.

I looked over at Bella who was nearly bouncing in her seat.

"So, cow crap makes you excited?" I asked.

She made a face. "No. I'm just excited to be back in the South and to be on a trip."

"Been a long time for you?"

She sighed. "Too long."

She looked out the window again and I continued staring at her. We finally pulled into Hilton Hotel and went to check in. Alice bounced over to the check in desk while the rest of us started unloading the luggage. When we walked in Alice handed us guys are room key.

"Ok guys, y'all are in room 1201 and we are in room 1202. So come let's go. We're going out tonight!"

I groaned. "This soon…we just got here."

She huffed. "Yes tonight. The wedding is tomorrow so we will be there and Sunday we are going to the winery here before we head to Houston."

We got into the elevator and headed to our rooms. The girls disappeared into their room while we walked into ours.

"Oh freakin' sweet!!!" Emmett yelled. After you walked in past the bathroom was a staircase leading to a closed off room with a hot tub.

"Score!" We all hurried and changed into our swimsuits.

"Now this is a nice way to start off the trip," Jasper said as he slid into the tub. We all just sat there not saying a word. Then Emmett of course had to go and ruin the peace.

"So Mr. Edward, will we be making a move on one Miss. Bella on this trip?"

My mouth dropped. She wouldn't dare tell him…

"Oh come on, we see the way you look at her."

Whew.

I just shook my head. "No it's not like that. It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?" Jasper asked.

I just sighed. "I'd rather not go there right now.

"I'm not trying to really go there…"Jasper started, "but is it still because of Natalie?"

I just looked down. "No, no it's not that." I laughed. "Never thought you'd hear me say that did ya?"

Emmett and Jasper chuckled, though not with much humor.

"Don't worry man, you don't have to tell us," Jasper stated.

"Yet," Emmett added.

I just rolled my eyes. Just then, Jasper's phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hello? Hey babe. Yeah…ok…ok…yeah I'll tell them…yes I'll let them know you will hurt them if they don't…ok…love ya." He hung up

"So what did short stuff want?" asked Emmett.

"Well we are going out to eat at 8 and then going to a place called Harry's. It's your typical country dance hall. It really is great. But we have to start getting ready now…" Jasper looked like he didn't want to say the next thing.

"And…" Emmett and I asked.

"She said to make sure y'all wore your boots."

"Well of course. I'm not half assing this country thing," Emmett said jumping out of the tub.

We headed back down to the room and started getting all dressed up. And I couldn't believe it but I was looking forward to going tonight. After I put on a white pearl snap shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark wash jeans (we all told Alice we were not doing wranglers.) and the boots. I couldn't help but laugh. Once we were all dressed, we headed down the wait for the girls in the lobby.

"I can't wait to see my Rosie. Damn she's going to look hot as a cowgirl!" Emmett boomed.

Jasper and I just rolled our eyes, though I think we both wanted to see what the other two girls looked like too.

We heard the dingy of the elevator and heard the girls laughing and talking. All three of us stopped breathing for a bit. Rose was in a red tank top, brown sparkle belt, jeans and brown boots. Alice had on a pink tank top, a pink sparkle belt to match, jeans and pink boots. And then there was Bella. Looking gorgeous. She had on a simple white tank top on, a turquoise cross necklace, turquoise sparkle belt, dark jeans, and boots to match her belt. I don't know how long we were staring until Alice cleared her throat.

"Ok guys, wipe the drool off your face and let's go. We're hungry!" We jumped up and followed the girls out of the hotel. Yes…tonight will be fun.


	10. Chapter 9: Sideways

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added my story. You have no idea amazing that makes me feel. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 9: Sideways

Hey girl, what's your name?  
It's so loud in here I can't hear a thing,  
But I sure do like your style,  
And I can see you came to rock  
In your blue jeans and white tank top;  
Man that look drives me wild.  
And it's hey now here we go.  
D-j don't you play nothing slow  
Keep those girls out on the floor  
Gotta make them want to come back for more.

We pulled up outside of a place not far from our hotel called Harry's. We got in pretty much right away and found a round booth to sit in. Luckily the place wasn't over packed.

"Ok, I'm going t get a drink before hitting the dance floor. Girls?" Alice said. They all got up and headed over to the bar. Then they came back each with some red drink in their hand. Alice had a pitcher of beer in her other hand and Bella carried extra cups.

"Here boys. Enjoy," Rose said.

As we were pouring our drinks, the girls sucked their drinks down in two seconds. "Oh my gosh!" Bella shouted. "That's so freakin' good!!!!"

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"Sour cherry vodka…my new best friend," she grinned. "I'm going for another one!" She turned back to the bar for another drink.

"Ok maybe this is why she doesn't get out much," Emmett laughed. She came bouncing back and took a seat in the booth.

"Jasper, spin me around the dance floor please?" begged Alice.

"Of course darlin'." They got up and started two stepping to the country music playing. Emmett and Rose soon followed, even though Emmett really didn't know what he was doing. Bella and I sat there sipping our drinks and laughing at Emmett. We also made fun of the drunken people walking around or trying to dance as well.

"Oh my gosh, look at her! Does she actually think that's hot!?" Bella screamed and pointed to some girl trying to seduce some guy with her drunken dance. She kept stumbling though and having to pull her top up. I laughed along with Bella. "Hey I'm going for another drink, want anything?" she asked.

"Um, no no I'm good." I watched her walk up to the bar. She seemed to be having the time of her life, and that made me smile. I noticed a guy eyeing her then walking up to her. My breathing came more ragged as I watched him hit on her. She nodded shyly, and then shook her head. Whatever she had answered to, he didn't seem to like it because he wouldn't leave her alone. I got up and made my way over to her. I snaked my arm around her waist.

"Hey babe, ready to dance?" I asked.

She turned to me and her smile got so big. "Yeah sweetie. Let's go." I led the way, while shooting the guy a death glare and he turned the other way quickly. I led Bella out onto the dance floor just as a new song was coming on. She looked up at me. "Do you know how to dance like this?"

I shrugged. "A little. Alice helped me out before we came here."

"Well, to be honest, I have no clue and I'm terrified."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry. It's all in the leading." I began dancing with her around the dance floor. Amazingly, we did awesome. I was even able to twirl her a bit. We were both laughing and having a ball. After two fast songs, a slow one started. I stared at Bella, silently asking if we could continue and she nodded. We slowly began two stepping, swaying to the music. I recognized the song, one of the few country groups I listened to. Rascal Flatts' "She Goes All the Way." I loved this song, which made it that much easier to dance with Bella. She laid her head down on my shoulder, which sent a shiver down my spine. Having her that close was…amazing. While dancing, I found Rose and Emmet and Alice and Jasper. They looked so in love, so perfect. It made me long for that…to have that with Bella. _Wow, did I really just think that_. I shook it out of my head, not wanting to go there right now. As the song finished I twirled Bella, and even dipped her, earning a giggle from her.

"You really are a great dancer Edward. Thank you so much. You actually made me feel graceful."

I smiled and was about to say something, but Rose pulled on Bella's arm. "Come on Bella, let's get another drink!" Rose was tipsy I could tell, as was Alice. I was scared that Bella was a little bit more than that, but she wasn't going to show it. They came back with those red drinks again, and started dancing together on the floor. I joined Emmett and Jasper at the table again and have another round of beers.

"So Eddie, made a move on Bella yet?" asked Emmett.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok once again, it's Edward. And no I haven't, and I'm not planning on it."

"Come on dude, we saw y'all dancing. You were enjoying yourself more than you have in a long time." Jasper nodded in agreement with Emmett's statement.

I took a drink of my beer and sighed. "She's just a goof friend…and a better one than you two! She at least doesn't pry into my life as much." I smiled, letting them know I was kidding.

An hour had passed and we really hadn't seen the girls. I was starting to get worried and was about to go look for them.

"Oh no," Jasper sighed.

"What?" I asked.

He just pointed and I looked on the dance floor. There they were a drink in their hand and laughing while dancing…well more like falling on each other.

"Oh lord…" Emmett laughed. Alice and Rose looked drunk, but at least still somewhat coherent. Bella…well that was another story. She was much more gone than them. Just then they all looked our direction, waved, and came over to us.

"There's our boys," Alice slurred. She grabbed on to Jasper and started kissing him.

"We've missed you guys!" Bella yelled while stumbling into the seat.

We looked at each other. "Ok, girls, lets head on back. We do have a wedding to go to tomorrow," Jasper said. We took the girls by the arm and led them outside.

"Ahhhh," Bella shouted as she went tumbling forward. I caught her around the waist.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She just started laughing and looked up at me. "Hehe…I'm tooooooo drunk to walk Eddie! Carry me puh-lease!!!!" She pleaded with me like a child.

I sighed and laughed a bit. "Oh Bella, you are quite a funny drunk." I lifted her over my shoulder and carried her to the car.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She laughed as I put her in the car and we headed back to the hotel. We helped the girls to the room, making sure they got in ok. I noticed Bella got really quiet and I looked at her.

"Bella. Are you…." I couldn't finish. She pushed me aside and made a bee line for the bathroom. I followed her and wet a wash cloth. I held her hair back and place the cloth on her neck. She continue to throw up everything in her up, and then laid beside the toilet.

"Oh Bella…you are a cheap drunk," I heard Alice call from the other room. I just laughed as I picked her up to put her in bed. Yep, she was going to feel wonderful tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10: Cause the More I Drink

**Please please please forgive for not updating sooner. Believe it or not I was worn out coming back from vacation, plus had a dentist appointment, and trying to get the house back to normal…which is not easy with two kids and a hubby! Oh well had an awesome time at the rodeo and vacation and now I'm back. Please enjoy! And in honor of Blake Shelton who I saw at the rodeo, this chapter is named after one of his songs!**

**Cause the More I Drink**

Everyone went to get a late breakfast at Denny's…everyone except me and Bella. I had convinced Alice not to wake her up because I knew she would have the hangover from hell, and I had just the cure for it. Alice gave me one of their room keys and after running me to get the stuff, they dropped me off at the hotel and headed on their way.

I got to the girls room, slipped the key in and walked in. Bella was lying on her stomach, hair everywhere; mouth opened, and to top it off, drool running down the corner of her mouth. I stifled a laugh and pulled a table up near the bed and began setting things out. Then I began to push the hair out of her face and whispered as low as possible, "Bella, Bella you need to wake up."

She flipped her head into the pillow and groaned. "Please, turn the lights off."

I laughed quietly and went to draw the curtain close. She mumbled a thank you and I came back and sat on the bed. "Hey, it's one o'clock and the wedding is at six. I hate to say it but you do need to get up, and eat something."

She groaned. "Do I have to…eat something…I really don't know if I can."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I have perfected the best hangover meal and I know you will love it."

She rolled over and looked at the table beside the bed. A small smile crept on to her face. "Ok, that does sound good."

On the table I had two quarter pounders with cheese, two fries, and two large cokes from McDonald. She sat up in the bed, pulling the covers around her. She grabbed her burger and took a huge bite out of it.

"MMMMMMMM…this is good. You know what Edward; you have perfectedthe hangover food. How did you come up with this?" she asked.

A memory flashed through my mind. I shook my head and pulled a small smile. "A friend and I did, after we had one too many." I laughed lightly. I was glad Bella didn't push to know more. She picked up her coke and took a sip.

"Oh I almost forgot." I pulled a bottle out of the bag. "Take these. It will help I promise." I handed her two Advil's and she popped them in her mouth**. ** I couldn't help but smile. "So Bella, I take it you're not a big drinker."

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, I mean I can drink with the big boys no problem. But oh my gosh, those drinks last night were so good, and you couldn't taste the alcohol in them, so by the time I had one to many, it was too late. And the more I drink, the crazier I get." She looked over at me. "I didn't do anything too embarrassing did I?"

I started laughing. "Nothing bad, you just had me carry you out to the car because you couldn't walk and you called me Eddie."

"Oh no." She put her face in her hands. "Oh, and you hate that nickname…I'm so sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it. You didn't do it on purpose…unlike Emmett."

She smiled. "Still I'm sorry." She continued eating her food, but then stopped midway. "Oh my gosh…were you the one who held my hair back as I threw up! Oh my gosh!" She put her hands back in her hands and I saw a blush creep up on her cheeks.

I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her towards me. "Bella, it's no big deal. That's what friends do. I'm just glad you're ok." She smiled at me and then returned to her food. "So, besides all the after stuff, did you have fun last night?"

"I did. I haven't been able to really let loose in a long time." She got a distant look in her eyes, but shook it off quickly. "I had to grow up fast, so I don't always have your typical college experience."

"Why's that?" I asked.

She looked down for awhile, almost like she was trying to figure out if she should tell me something. Then she answered. "I just have a lot of responsibilities. I mean my aunt and uncle are great in helping me, and once I met Alice and Rose I let loose more, but please don't think I'm some kind of partier or crazy girl. It's just nice to be, you know."

I knew all too well. "Bella, I would never think anything like that of you. You are an amazing friend and I am so glad to have you in my life."

She smiled and nudged me with her shoulder. "Thanks Edward. You are so sweet. And thanks for twirling me around the dance floor last night. I've never felt that graceful before."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you a klutz or something?"

She giggled. "No, not really, but sometimes I have my moments."

We continued eating in a comfortable silence; that is until Alice barged through the door.

"Ok, ok, we have only two hours to get ready and head that way. Edward, out, Bella, shower." She stood there with her hands on her hips.

I gathered all the trash and started walking out the door. Then I turned around and looked at Bella. "Enjoyed lunch. It was real nice talking to you."

She smiled at me. "You too. Thanks again for helping me with my hangover."

Then I looked over at Alice, then back to Bella. "Make sure she doesn't torture you too much," I laughed. I was then, literally, kicked out of the room.

**I know not real long but I just wanted to get something out to y'all. Ok so Harry's is real, love it! And the drink Bella gets drunk on is good. After sharing a pitcher of beer with my husband, a rum and coke, then two sour cherry vodkas, yeah I was tipsy, but nothing like Bella! Have a wonderful weekend if I don't get something else up in time to wish you one.**


	12. Chapter 11: Only Me When I'm with You

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a mild case of writer's block and I've gotten into a few other stories that I can't put down! And I have no idea how well this chapter is going to be but we shall see!**

**Chapter 11-Only Me When I'm with You**

**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

We were halfway to Houston on Sunday. The wedding had been beautiful and our early morning trip to the winery had been a blast, especially when Emmett started picking grapes on the vine and got yelled at. Now we were headed to our hotel for the rest of the week. We were all pretty quiet, and Bella was asleep on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at her. When I looked back up, I noticed Alice looking at me through the mirror, smiling like a fool. I just rolled my eyes and turned my gaze to outside. Just then Bella's phone rang and before I could grab it, Rose snatched it out of Bella's lap and answered it.

"Hello?...Hey…yeah Bella's asleep…we're halfway to Houston…yeah once we get settled in I'll have her call you…ok…bye Renee."

She hung up and laid Bella's phone in her lap.

"That was Renee?" I asked.

"Hm. Oh yeah, just checking up on our Bella her," she answered. I couldn't miss the look Rose and Alice exchanged between each other, but I just shrugged it off.

Finally we arrived at our hotel and I shook Bella lightly.

"Bella…wake up. We're here."

She raised her head and raised her arms above her head to stretch. She then looked over at me with a little grin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

I laughed. "Oh don't worry; you just drooled all over me…"

"What?!" she screamed and looked mortified.

"I'm just kidding Bella. I didn't mind it at all."

She grinned at me then hopped out of the car. Just then Alice came up to us. "Ok, guys here are your room key."

"Um Alice, that was quick. How did you get check in that quickly?" asked Emmett.

"Oh Em, really, you have to ask," Jasper said.

Emmett just rolled his eyes. "I don't care…just get me to my room!"

We loaded up our bags and headed up the elevator. The girls disappeared into their room as we went into ours. We began unpacking our bags.

"Ok guys, get together in our room," Alice said while appearing from nowhere.

"Crap Ali. Where the hell did you come from?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, the door that connects our two rooms. Really Edward I sometimes wonder how you make it through school."

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm just thankful we weren't naked."

"Psh…please…I knew you guys were still unpacking." She turned to head out. "Be in our room in five." She closed the door.

"Honestly Jazz, I don't understand how you put up with her. I had to live with her and she sometimes drives me crazy!" I stated.

He laughed. "Well, see the difference is I love her…well like that you know." He reached into his bag. "And sometimes love makes you do crazy things." He pulled out a box.

"Jasper…that looks like a ring box," Emmett said.

He rolled his eyes. "No duh Sherlock. That's what it is." He smiled proudly. "I'm asking Alice to marry me this week."

"Finally!" I said as I hugged him. "I was beginning to think you would never grow the balls to do it." He shoved me away laughing. "But really man, I'm happy for you guys. You just better take care of my little sis."

"Don't worry I will."

Well, hell." Emmett sighed. Jasper and I looked over at him. "Know Rose will be on my case about getting married…thanks Jazz!"

Jasper barked a laugh. **(an: I love when people say that, barked! Haha) **"No problem man." He slipped the ring back in his bag. "Well we better get over there. Don't want to piss off Alice."

We walked over to the girls' room, covering our eyes.

"Are we allowed to look?" asked Jasper.

You could almost feel all three girls roll their eyes. "Duh!" they all answered. Jasper went to sit on a chair, with Alice jumping in his lap; Emmett joined Rose on one of the beds pulling her to his chest. I looked over at Bella and she patted the spot next to her, and I lay down on my stomach, just like her.

"Ok, so here's what I was thinking," Alice started. "We go out to a club tonight…"

Bella groaned. "Alice, I love you and all, but could we maybe just stay in tonight. Let's take a break, and start going out tomorrow night. Please give us a break."

Alice pouted while thinking it over. "Well…only if you go shopping with me tomorrow."

Bella looked torn, then finally nodded. "Ok deal."

Alice clapped her hands. "Ok, tonight is take out and movies, tomorrow is shopping and then going out to RA, a sushi place, ok?"

We all agreed. Just then, Bella's phone rang again.

"Hello?...oh yeah, um hang on." She got off the bed. "I'll be in the guys room…y'all continue talking." She disappeared into our room as I watched her.

"So, you said Charlie and Renee are her aunt and uncle?" I asked Alice.

"Um yeah, why?"

"Oh I just wanted to make sure I had it right. They seem somewhat protective of her…more like a daughter."

Rose snorted. "Yeah, pretty much should be. They treated her better than her parents."

I gave a questioning look as Alice shot Rose a "shut-the-hell-up" look.

"Anyways, I'm thinking pizza tonight," Alice stated. "Is everyone ok with that?" We all agreed and she pulled her phone out to make the order.

"I'll go ask Bella what she wants," I said to no one really. No one seems to be paying attention to me. As I reached for the door, Bella came though, running into me.

"Oh, sorry Edward."

I felt shiver go down my spine as my name left her lips.

"No problem. I was…" I noticed her eyes were a little watery. "Hey is everything ok?"  
"Huh, oh," she wiped her eyes quickly and smiled. "Yeah, just miss my family I guess. They're just so good to me." She grinned and I tried to see if she was telling the truth…I couldn't tell.

"Well I was just coming to tell we're ordering pizza, hope that's ok?"

"Sounds perfect."

Once the pizza showed up a while later, Emmett set up the DVD player and we started watching a movie. Well, not really watching it.

"Ahhhh! Jasper quit!" Alice squealed as he tickled her.

"Well that's what you get for getting me!" he laughed. Just then Bella dove in to save Alice, pulling her away from Jasper. That caused them to land on the floor with a thud, on top of each other, laughing hard.

"Now that's hot!" Emmett said.

Rose smacked his arm. "Perv!" she said.

He got an evil grin, which cause Rose to jump up, but not quick enough. He tackled her to the bed causing her to laugh. Jasper took that chance to go after Alice who had escaped to the other side. Bella looked at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no Cullen..you wouldn't dare," she stated.

I just grinned and picked her up over my shoulder, tickling her sides.

"Ahhhh, Edward put me down! I swear I will get you," she said laughing hard.

"Hmmmm, no I actually like this view," I answered smacking her butt.

She got quiet, making me think I crossed the line. I set her down quickly. She just stared at me. "Bella, I'm so…"

That's when she tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms to the floor, straddling me. She growled comically. "You better be glad your cute Cullen…or else I'd have to kick your ass."

I leaned up towards her. "Is that so?" I asked.

She leaned a bit closer. "You bet you cute little ass it is."

"Wow, not only am I cute but so is my butt. Nice."

It was then we noticed that the other four were quietly watching us, all grinning like idiots.

Bella ducked her head and began to blush…and I found my new favorite color.

**Hope you all enjoyed it…next chapter…shopping with Alice!**


	13. Chapter 12: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Ok sorry once again for the delay but I am back!**

**Have you seen the new Eclipse trailer!? OMG I can't wait. And I know it was awesome because even my husband agreed with me that it looks awesome!**

**Also I made a mistake in Chapter 7. When I said something happen to Edward a year and a half ago it was suppose to be three years and a half years ago, I don't know why I put a year. That's what I get for sometime forgetting to double check my writings before posting**

**Chapter 13: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

_Bang Bang Bang Bang_

"Ugh…shut up!" Emmett moaned.

"Who would be banging at this time?" I asked.

Jasper got up and went to our door. He opened it and sighed. "No one is out here."

_Bang Bang Bang_

We all looked over to the connecting door between our room and the girls.

"I swear if that's the pixie…" Emmett started.

Jasper opened the door and Alice bounced into his arms.

"Good morning sweetheart." She kissed him on the cheek.

He chuckled. "Morning darlin'."

"Honestly Alice, did you have to bang that loud…you could have just called our phone," I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Then you wouldn't be able to see my beautiful face." Just then Rose and Bella walked in, dressed but looking exhausted. Rose went and climbed into bed with Em and Bella fell onto my bed at the foot of it. I smiled at her and she groaned.

"One of these days, I swear Cullen, you might not have a sister."

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'm sorry sweetie, if I could save you from her I would."

She grinned at me. "Maybe one day."

I just stared at her, feeling a tug in my chest. And that's when I noticed she was looking at me as well, and then blushed.

"Alright boys," Alice broke my trance. "Get dressed and we will meet you in the lobby…twenty minutes."

"Alice we are on vacation. We don't have to get there as soon as it opens. We do have time," Emmett said.

She laughed. "Oh Em, you're such a boy. See you in twenty." The girls got up and headed out. We all just looked at each other.

"You sure you want to marry that Jasper?" Em asked.

Jasper chuckled. "More than you know."

* * *

We arrived at the Galleria and Alice took off with us barely keeping up. Bella looked like she wanted to runaway and I started formulating a plan. The girls disappeared into Fendi while us guys took a seat. From where we were, we could see the girls in the store. Rose and Alice looked like they were having the time of their life while Bella just looked ok. She seemed to like shopping just not as much as Alice and Rose. They began shoving clothes into Bella's arms while she shook her head. Of course Alice wasn't having any of that and they pushed her towards the dressing room. We all started laughing.

"Poor Bella. It's amazing her and the girls get along so well without her liking to shop like the shop-a-holics there," Emmett said.

"I know. But they are all attached at the hip. I swear when Alice and Rose met Bella, it's like they were meant to always be friends. You would have thought they had known each other for years," Jasper added.

I nodded. "I just can't believe I never met her before."

"Well you were busy with studying, and though you may have said you were over her…you still were hurt," Jasper stated.

"What?" I asked.

They sighed. "This is not us being mean or rude, but we know there are times it's still hard for you.

I nodded. "I'm fine guys…I really am. It will always sting a bit…and I'm sorry I got distant at times." I gave them a small smile and Em patted me on the shoulder.

"We understand man. But I do have to say…after meeting Miss. Swan here…I've noticed you seem happier than you have in a long time." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I shoved him. "Man, it's not like that. I swear. I mean, there is a reason I feel connected to her…" I saw the girls walking out and stopped. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

Jasper and Emmett looked between each other with questions on their face. The girls walked up and Bella collapsed on the couch next to me. I instinctively put my arm around her. "You ok?" I asked.

She looked around to see if the girls were paying attention to her, then looked at me. "Remember when you said you would save me if you could…" I nodded. "Save me." She pleaded.

I looked to see if the group was paying attention to us, then grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her while running away from the group.

"BELLA! You are so dead. You to EDWARD!" yelled Alice. Bella and I just laughed and I continued pulling her till we reached a coffee shop and I led her to a table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you kind sir," she giggled.

I smiled. "No problem. What can I get you?"

"Mmmm a white chocolate mocha please."

"Coming right up." I went and ordered our drinks, got them, and went and sat by her.

"So, not a big shopper?" I asked.

She groaned. "It's not that I don't like it…but, and as much as I love Alice, she is just very intense with it. And then when you add Rose…ugh." She took a sip of her coffee while I laughed.

"Yeah I know, but you can't help but love her."

She grinned. "Oh I know. She was really my first true friend in New York. I kept to myself for the most part, but then I met her. I knew I found my best friend." She looked off a bit like she was remembering that day.

"Well, I know both Rose and Alice care a lot about you."

She looked at me. "And what about you?"

I slightly choked on my coffee, not expecting that question. She then laughed. "I'm just kidding Edward. Geez, I know we've only known each other awhile. I just love to watch you squirm."

I cleared my throat. "Actually, can I be honest with you?"

A serious look came over her face. "Look Edward, I'm sorry, I…"

I held up a hand. "No no. I just wanted you to know I really enjoy being around you. It's very easy. I kind of feel like I've known you for a lot long than I have."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. You just have this…I don't know…I guess I almost feel drawn to you."

I looked up at her and saw something in her eyes. I couldn't make it out, but I knew it wasn't anything bad by the shy smile on her face. I started to feel courage build inside of me and started to confess to her.

"Actually Bella, I want to tell you something. I don't know if you remember…"

"Isabella Marie Swan I am disappointed in you." Alice was standing there with her hands on her hips. I groaned and gave her a dirty look for interrupting us.

"Sorry Alice, but I needed a break." Bella pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but now that you've had your little break with Eddie here, it's time to get back to it. We only have one more hour before we have to leave to get ready for dinner. Come on, let's have fun!" She then turned to me. "No more kidnapping my friend Edward."

"I'm sorry Alice but she's my friend too." Bella turned to me and I winked.

"Yeah well, she was mine first." She stuck out her tongue.

"Gah, there's enough of me to go around," Bella giggled.

We got up and Alice dragged Bella away. Bella turned around to me and mouthed 'thank you'. I nodded and went over to where I saw the guys. Maybe sometime I would get to tell her about that day…the day she saved me.


	14. Chapter 13: Toes in the Water

**Okay the fact that on one day, between my two stories I got over 900 hits! I mean really, I don't think my stories are that great but I totally love all of you who read my stories! Thanks a bunch!**

**Is anyone else happy they finally got a director for Breaking Dawn…I was truly beginning to think it would never get made.**

**Oh and I really hate asking this but…please review…it so makes my day! Please and thank you.**

**Oooppppsss been forgetting to put this…I do not own twilight…damn.**

Chapter 13: Toes in the Water

I got my toes in the water, ass in the sand  
Not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand  
Life is good today. Life is good today.

I moaned as I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it off the nightstand…annoyed as hell.

"What Alice?"

"Well good morning to you too dear brother."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah yeah, what do you want?"

I heard her huff and I coughed to cover a laugh. "Well mister sir we are going to the beach today…so one get yawls butts out of bed…it's already nine. Also, would you boys be oh so sweet and go to the grocery store for us?"

"Why do we need to go to the store?" I asked.

"That's the girls' job," Emmett mumbled into his pillow.

"Because we need beers and stuff for sandwiches…and I know at least one of you over there loves me and will do this for me."

I laughed. "Sorry we're not all Jasper." As I said his name, Jasper, lying on his stomach, threw his fist in the air. "But sure Ali, we'll do it."

"Awww thanks bro."

"Tell them to get some sunscreen too please!" I heard Bella yell. I laughed because not only did I hear her through the phone but the door as well.

"Will do. See ya in a bit." I hung up and stretched. "Ok come on guys we're being summoned."

"Ugh," Emmett moaned, throwing a pillow at me. "Please go without me."

"Fine, come on Jasper." We both got up and decided to go ahead and put on our swim trunks and shirts. I grabbed the keys, headed to the car and went to the nearest H-E-B. As I got a cart and headed to the aisle for beer, I noticed Jasper was being real quiet.

"Hey man, are you ok?"

"Huh…oh yeah, um just thinking."

"About what?" I asked as I grabbed two cases of Bud Lime.

He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. "Um, I'm planning on asking Alice to marry me tonight, at the beach."

I stopped and looked over at him. I couldn't help but smile. "Really? That's awesome. Do you have a plan?"

He grinned. "Yeah, that's why I'm glad we came out. I need to pick up a few items."

"Well come on man…lets get this going." I motioned for him to lead the way and followed him through the store. I couldn't help but smile…happy for my sister.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

We arrived in Galveston close to noon. We found a place and set up camp. The girls laid out their towel and got ready to lay out. I couldn't help but stare as Bella took off her cover ups and revealed her dark blue bikini. It made her skin look so beautiful…_wait what?_ I shook my head and got three beers to hand to the girls.

"Why thank you kind sir," Bella giggled.

I looked down at her. "My pleasure."

She took a sip and returned to her conversation with Alice.

"Come on Edward!" I heard Emmett yell. I took my shirt off and ran down to the water where the guys were. We decided to try out skim boarding. Jasper went first. He looked up towards Alice and the girls. As he did that, he gave an exaggerated wink that sent Alice into a fit of giggles. He threw the board across the water and jumped on it; landing perfectly like he had done it before. Once he jumped off, he grabbed the board and threw his fist in the air.

"Yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about!" he screamed.

I heard the girls cheering and Alice yell, "That's my man…right there. Yeah baby…hey…hey you! Quit ogling him! He's mine!"

We all busted out laughing as Alice called out a group of girls staring at him. They threw her a disgusted look and returned to their conversation, which consisted of giggling and pointing at us.

Emmett nudged me and wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey Edward, there ya go. Go talk to those girls. They are so checking you out!"

I turned to look at the girls. They smiled and waved at me. I then looked up at the girls, noticing Rosalie's and Alice's looks of disgust and Bella's frown. "Nah, that's ok man."

"Oh come one Eddie! You need to get a girl in your life…if you're not going to ask out our girl Bella…go for one of them."

"Really Em. I'm good. Got too much on my plate right now."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Good lord man, just ask Bella out all ready!" He yelled a little too loud.

"Shut up dude," I said as I looked at the girls who were oblivious to us. "Geez, she's just my friend." I grabbed my board getting ready to go. "Oh, hey Jazz, by the way, did you mention to Em you're asking our sister to marry you tonight?" I threw the board to jump on, right after I caught Emmett's jaw hitting the ground. I luckily landed on the board safely and made it a good ways down the water. When I jumped off, I heard a cat call whistle, and looked towards the girls. I saw Bella grinning and laughing while giving me the thumbs up. I smiled at her, and then headed back to the guys. I couldn't help but notice though, the girls who were looking at us earlier, giving Bella a dirty look. I frowned and continued heading over to the guys.

"Well Jasper, all I have to say is, is you better take good care of my sister…or I will hunt you down," Emmett said as he shoved Jasper.

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less. I love Alice…more than my own life."

"Awwww, who knew Jasper had a soft side," I said. He then pushed me into the water, which resulted in us guys wrestling. Yeah, I know we're like kids…but who cares.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was evening and Emmett and I were walking back up to where the girls were. They had on their jackets since it had gotten cooler, and were sitting around our little bonfire listening to music.

"Hey, um Alice," I said.

She turned around to face us. "Hey where's Jasper?"

"He said he wanted you to meet him down that way. Think he wants a romantic walk with you," Emmett said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella and Rose awww'd as Alice got up brushing off the sand. "I love my Jasper. He's so sweet!" She skipped off in the direction we came from.

"Ok come on girls…we don't want to miss the show," I said.

"Huh?" Both Bella and Rose answered.

"Just, come on." We led the girls down the beach until we saw a faint glow.

JPOV (I just couldn't help myself.)

I twisted the box in my pocket, completely nervous. What if this was too fast? What if she said no? I bit my lip, wondering if this was the right thing to do, until…

"Jasper?" I heard my angel ask.

That's when I knew, this was right. I saw Alice standing in the circle of tiki torches with me, her eyes wide with wonder. I walked up to her and grabbed both her hands in mine.

"Alice…Alice. I just wanted you to know how much I love you."

She smiled at me. "And I love you too."

I grinned down at her. "Alice, knowing you these past ten years, and being with you for the past five has made me realize something."

I saw a little bit of fear in her eyes as she asked, "What?"

That's when I got down on my knee, as she threw her hands on her mouth. "That's I don't want to spend a day without you by my side." I pulled the box from my pocket and opened it. "So, Mary Alice Cullen…will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

She then lunged at me, knocking me to the ground, kissing me.

"Yes, yes Jasper. Oh my gosh yes!" She returned to kissing me. Just then we heard the whoops and scream of our friends. We turned to look at them as they clapped, along with some other bystanders on the beach. As I slipped the ring onto Alice's left third finger, I knew that my life could only get better, now that she agreed to marry me.


	15. Chapter 14: Whiskey River

**Please don't hate me. Went out of town and ended up staying gone longer than planned. And now I have a teething baby so I'm barely getting any sleep...yep no fun. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 14: Whiskey River**

I couldn't believe it. Emmett's and mine little sister was getting married. To Jasper. I knew in my heart that there was no one better for her. We were heading back to the hotel. Emmett was driving with Rose riding shotgun, Bella and I were in the middle seat, and Jasper and Alice were in the back. Yeah they were pretty much glued to each other, but we truly didn't care. I knew I would be the same way if my plans had gone through with Natalie.

_Flashback_

_ "So I'll fly out in a couple of days, alright," I said._

_ "Ok sweetie. I can't wait for you to come and stay with us. Mom and dad just love you."_

_ I grinned at this, knowing to well that they did…which is why this was more than just a vacation. She gave me a quick kiss before heading through security._

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too Natalie."_

_ End Flashback_

I shook my head, pushing that memory far back in my mind. I took a glance toward Bella and I noticed she was looking at Alice and Jasper, with a look of longing in her eyes. She must have felt me staring because she focused her attention on me. She gave a small smile and leaned in close to my ear. "How lucky are they to have a love like that."

I nodded and leaned into her ear. "You'll have that one day too."

She gave me a sad smile and shrugged her shoulders, leaving me with a confused look. Didn't she think she had someone out there?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()(

"Woo Hoo! Let's get our drink on!" Emmett shouted.

"Just keep Bella away from the vodka," Rose joked.

"Hey cut me some slack. I don't go out much."

Rose put her arm around Bella and pulled her close. "I know sweetie. And I want you to have a blast tonight."

I leaned in towards Bella and whispered in her ear, "I don't mind if I have to carry you out again." With that comment, my favorite color filled her cheeks.

We all walked into Whiskey River, a country bar. Alice was determined if we were in Texas, we were going to do it right. The place was loud and crowded, but the atmosphere was awesome.

We found a place to sit and got some beers. As we were finishing them Emmett disappeared and showed back up with some shots.

"Ok, keep these from Bella."

"Oh my gosh stop it! Emmett I could so beat you at shots."

"Is that a challenge Miss Swan?" Em asked why smiling.

"Hell yeah!"

So now we were seating there watching Bella and Em start their battle. They downed the first four shots with ease. After the fifth one, you could tell they were starting to feel them. Emmett started looking a bit sick, while Bella just started giggling.

"Ready to give up Em?" she giggled.

He gave her a look. "Never Swan." He picked up another glass and threw it back. He then proceeded to jump up and make a run for the bathroom. Alice and Rose started cheering and hugging Bella. Jasper and I stared in shock.

"Um Bella? How exactly did you beat Em? I thought you couldn't hold your liquor very well."

Bella just giggled. "Well you have to remember I had a lot to drink that night. This was nothing. Plus," she tapped the side of her head, "my mind just kept telling me the drinks weren't affecting me."

We just laughed as Emmett came back. He still looked bad, but not as sick. Bella jumped up and hugged him. He finally grinned and told her he was never challenging her again. She giggled as the girls dragged her onto the dance floor. We all sat back down while Emmett nursed bottled water.

"So Jasper, how does it feel to be an engaged man?" I asked.

He started grinning like a fool. "It's amazing. Honestly if we could have gotten married last night I would…but you know Alice has been planning her dream wedding for years." He started twisting his bottle. "I'm just glad she officially is going to be mine."

Emmett and I couldn't help but smile. "Well you know you have always been like a brother to us…we're glad it's going to be made official."

Jasper just grinned and took a drink. Emmett turned his attention to me. "Ok now you."

"What?"

"Are you just going to continue to be blind to it? We see how you and Bella are with each other. I mean think about it. At the beach, the girls looking at you. She gave them a death glare and you didn't even give them a second glance. You like her Edward…more than a friend. Its time you realized that before it's too late," Emmett stated.

I just sighed and looked at Emmett and Jasper. They both were staring at me. "Guys, I don't think I like her like that. Listen, I can't tell you here, but there is a story there. What you're probably seeing is what that stirs up in me."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Ok one I'm confused now, but no matter what, the looks you give her are more than just friends man. You really need to think about it."

We turned towards the dance floor and watched the girls. There was no way I liked Bella in that way…right? I mean, I'm just grateful that she saved me that day. I mean yeah she's beautiful and funny…smart…she keeps me on me on my toes…no, she was just a great friend. There were no feelings there…was there? I continued to battle with myself as the girls walked back. They sat down, Bella beside me. The girls were laughing and talking, having a great time. I just watched as everyone conversed, not being able to focus on the conversation.

"You ok Edward?"

I looked at Bella and noticed we were the only ones at the table.

"Where is everyone?"

She pointed to the dance floor. "They decided to take a spin." She giggled. "But really are you ok?"

I looked into her deep brown eyes, finding worry and care in them. I just gave her a smile and nodded. "I am. No worries."

She gave me a skeptical look then took a drink.

Some music started then and Bella sighed. "Oh I love this song."

George Strait's "I Cross My Heart" was playing and Bella closed her eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

She grinned and nodded. I led her to the dance floor and started swaying with her. She sighed and laid her head on my chest. Her scent cover my sense; strawberries. I sighed and started humming the song. Bella felt so good in my arms…it was like she fit perfectly in my arms. My chin was able to rest on top of her head.

I could feel her smiling against my chest and knowing she was happy filled me with…joy…happiness…contentment?

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
so let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be_

I had to admit…Bella was like my miracle. I needed an angel that day and she was sent to me. I couldn't help but start to really process again everything Jasper and Emmett said to me. Was it more than what I thought it was? Did I like Bella?

_I cross my heart and promise to_

_ Give all I got to give to make all your dreams come true_

_ In all the world, you'll never find_

_ A love as true as mine_

I felt Bella sigh against me, and realized then what I was feeling. It was true. I was falling for Bella Swan. My mind started to panic, telling myself I couldn't do this again. My heart was telling me the opposite…to embrace it. I could tell my breathing was getting heavier, but I did my best to control it so Bella couldn't tell what was going on. Finally the song ended and Bella looked up at me.

"You are the best dance partner ever." She reached up and kissed me on the cheek…I melted.

I was falling for Bella…and I was scared to death.


	16. Chapter 15: Dirty Little Secret

**There will be a little sad, and maybe disturbing scene here…nothing graphic though.**

Chapter 15: Dirty Little Secret

"I don't know what to do Alice."

"Yes you do Edward."

We had gotten back to New York on Thursday. I was now in my apartment, lying on my bed, hands over my face. Alice was standing, arms crossed over her chest. I invited Alice over on Friday to tell her my realization of liking Bella.

"No I don't Alice," I stated sitting up on my bed. Alice came to sit beside me.

"What is there to not get Edward…you like Bella. Not that it's a surprise. Before you two even met I was trying to set you up!" She threw her hands in the air. I looked at her, my brows furrowed. "I knew you would be perfect for each other. You know I know these things."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't Alice. I still feel like I don't know her very well…not like you know her."

Alice smiled sadly. "I know, but maybe that's why you two should start something. Start slow…share you stories…maybe even tell her about that day," she suggested.

I sighed. "I don't know when I'll be able to tell her that. But you are right. We could just start things slowly…get to know each other." I sat and thought for a bit. "But what if she doesn't like me?"

Alice's laugh echoed through my bedroom. "Oh Edward…you're still the same. Don't worry…I have a feeling she feels the same…she's just as scared as you are bet."

I smiled. "Alright. Thanks sis. I still need to think about it, but you have helped me."

She hugged me then stood up. "Well I've got to get going. Jasper and I are going to White Plains to see mom and dad. I've got to show this off!" She held her hand up to me. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Tell them I said hi," I said as she picked up her purse.

"Will do." She walked over to the door. "Oh, and talk to Bella before I get back on Sunday. Ok? Bye." She pretty much ran out the door.

I groaned and fell back on my bed. I knew I was going to have to. I had to just put myself out there. But that was a little easier said than done. Hadn't done anything like this since Natalie, and I honestly didn't think I would ever have to again. I rolled over and saw that it was eleven-thirty and I was hungry. I grabbed my things and headed out the door, still debating on how to approach Bella.

I didn't even realize where I was headed till I noticed I was close to Washington Square Park. I saw my favorite golden arches and decided greasy fast food was what I wanted. Yeah I was going to school to become a doctor and knew better, but sometimes I just couldn't say no. I walked in and got in line. I really wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, only the menu trying to figure out what I wanted. Once I decided on a double quarter pounder, I moved my eyes forward.

I saw the beautiful brown hair of my angel in front of me. She had it pulled up in a messy bun, revealing her creamy neck. I stared for awhile before tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and her eyes widen.

"Edward."

I grinned. "Hey Bella. How are you?"

She smiled. "Um, I'm good. You?"

"Good. Now don't tell me you have a hangover again?"

She busted into giggles, shaking her head. "No. I guess I just had a craving for it."

"So are you here by yourself?"

"No, I'm here with my aunt. She's waiting for me outside. Too pretty to stay indoors today."

"Yeah it's pretty nice today."

Just then I felt a tug on my pant leg and I turned around.

"Hey mister."

I looked down and saw the cutest little girl with the biggest eyes I'd ever seen. I kneeled down to get eye level with her.

"Yes. Are you lost?" I asked.

She covered her mouth and giggled. "No sir. I was just wondering how you know my mommy."

I gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry but I don't know your mommy, I don't think."

She laughed again. "Then why are you talking to her?" she asked.

I couldn't move. Did she mean…was she….Bella… I turned around, standing in the process to see Bella staring at me, with almost fear in her eyes. The little girl bounced over to Bella and tugged on her pant leg.

"Mommy, if you don't know him why are you talking to him? I thought you said no talking to strangers. Remember you said 'stranger danger'."

I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape my lips. Bella looked at me and gave me a little smile.

"Sweetie. This is a friend of mommy's. Sophee, this is Edward. Edward…this is my daughter Sophee."

Sophee stuck her hand out and I placed my hand over her tiny one.

"Nice to meet you Eddie."

"Edward, Sophee," Bella said.

"No no its fine. I don't mind her calling me Eddie," I said. "Sophee, it's nice to meet you too. You look just like your mom."

She giggled. Just then a woman came running up to us. "Bella I'm so sorry. Someone hit me causing to spill my purse all over the place and when I turned around she was gone!"

"It's ok Aunt Renee. No problem." Just then Renee turned to me, and then looked back at Bella. "Aunt Renee, this is Edward. Alice's brother remember."

"Oh yes. Nice to meet you Edward."

"You too."

"Wait! You mean you're auntie Alice's brother!" Sophee screamed.

"Sophee shhhhhh." Bella put her finger up to her lips.

"Yes I am Sophee."

"I love auntie Alice. She buys me cute things!"

I laughed again. This little girl was just too cute.

"Can I help you?"

Bella turned back around to the register and told the lady her order. I jumped in with mine at the end and handed my card to the lady.

"Edward you don't…"

"Please, let me. I like to buy pretty women meals."

Bella cocked her eyebrow at me. "Um that's a little creepy Edward."

Once I registered what I said I began to blush and Bella laughed. "Its fine Edward, I'm just messing with you." We picked up our orders and walked over to Washington Park.

"Um Aunt Renee. Do you mind taking Sophee so I can speak with Edward?"

Renee gave us a smile and nodded. "Sure. Come on Sophee."

Sophee turned to me and waved her hand. "Bye Eddie. Be nice to my mommy." She grabbed Renee's hand and dragged her away. Bella and I took a seat on a bench. We were quiet for a few minutes. Bella took a sip of her drink and returned her gaze back to the ground. I just looked forward. To say I was shocked was an understatement. If someone had told me this, I don't if I would believe them. But once I started putting some things together that I had seen and heard Rose and Alice said, it did start to make sense. Not going out much, deserving a vacation, mysteries phone calls while we were gone…

"I'm not a whore."

That pulled me from my thoughts quickly and caused me to do a double take. "What?"

Bella slowly looked over at me and whispered. "I promise I'm not a whore."

I took her hand. "Bella I would never think that of you."

She looked back down. "Sorry, I'm just so use to people thinking that when they find out."

"Bella." She looked back up at me. "That word never came to my mind when I saw Sophee. Am I shocked…yes. Especially knowing Alice knows and she never told me. She can never keep a secret." I said smiling hoping to get Bella to. She gave me a small one.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't tell a lot of people."

"It's fine. I understand. I mean, you don't know me that well and…"

"But still. I feel like I should have told you instead of shocking you."

We started eating our food. We saw Renee and Sophee across the way. Sophee looked just like Bella, except she had bright blue eyes. But other than that, she was Bella.

"So um…where's Sophee's dad?" I asked.

I looked over at Bella and noticed her eyes begin to water.

"I'm sorry, never mind. It's none of my business."

Bella held up her hand and took a deep breath. "I don't tell a lot of people this. But Edward…there's something about you…a pull I feel towards you. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. And since you now know about Sophee you deserve to hear the truth." She took s deep breath again. "Her father is in Arizona. Um we were high school sweethearts I guess you could say." I turned towards her. "He was captain of the football team, all-American, and the pastor's son. We had been together since our sophomore year. Then right before our senior year we were at a party. Little did the town know, but Riley…my boyfriend…well I guess he was your typical Pastor's Kid. In front of those that mattered, he was the perfect kid. Around everyone else, he was your typical partier. So we were at this party, people dancing, drinking. I only had one beer because I knew Riley would be wasted so I would have to drive. Well he comes up to me and asked if we can go somewhere away from the music for awhile. I completely agree and follow him. We go out to his truck and after a while we start to kiss. Well he decides he wants more and I push him away. He didn't like that so he came at me again, more aggressively." She wiped a stray tear that was falling before continuing. "He started pulling at my shirt and jeans. I kept slapping him to get off which just pissed him off more. Finally, he pinned me to where I couldn't move. And I just gave up. I mean I couldn't fight him off. So he…" Bella waved her hands around.

"He raped you," I whispered.

She shook her head. "No, I mean I gave up I let him take me, take my virginity…"

I was livid. "Bella," I hissed. "He raped you. It doesn't matter if you fought him the whole way or not…you didn't want it. He raped you."

The tears start coming down faster and I pulled her in for a hug. I just held her while she silently cried. After awhile she sat back up and I wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She then let out a humorless laugh. "It's funny how it took me moving to New York to find people to believe me."

"What?"

"After it happened I went straight to the police. I called my parents to meet me there. When I told them I was raped, they asked by who and why would I leave the protection of Riley. When I said it was Riley who did it, they just all stared at me. Finally, the police asked why I was lying." I stared at her in disbelief. "They just couldn't believe that sweet, good little Christian Riley would ever do something like that."

"I'm sure your parents were livid."

When she didn't answer right away, I looked over at her and noticed she was looking forward. "Yeah, see that's the thing. They believed Riley over me."

"You've got to be kidding me."

She shook her head. "The next day they called Riley and asked what happened. He apologized saying I got too drunk that night and forced him to have sex…he knew it was wrong, but was powerless. After that, my mom turned to me and called me a whore."

I clenched my fist together. How could a parent not believe their child? "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Oh it gets better. Once I found out I was pregnant, that's when Riley proceeded to tell everyone and I became known as the harlot that seduced him. He had girls throwing themselves at him, feeling horrible for him. That's when I decided I had to leave and I called my aunt and uncle, asking if I could come live with them. I mean my parents hated me and all but disowned me. So I moved here."

"Did they believe you?"

She laughed. "Oh yeah. It took all of Uncle Charlie's restraint not to go down there and kill Riley himself. They're pretty pissed off at my parents. He doesn't understand how his own brother could not believe his daughter."

"I'm right there with Charlie on that one."

Bella nodded. "So um there's my story. Didn't think today would be so melodramatic did ya?"

"Bella, why would you say that. What happened to you was a horrible, horrible thing. He had no right taking something precious from you. A real man, a real Christian wouldn't do that." I looked over at where Sophee was playing and smiled. "But even though all that happened, you did get a beautiful little girl out of it, even though I'm sure this was far from your plan for life."

She nodded and looked over at Sophee. "Yeah, she was the rainbow to my storm. It's been hard, but I wouldn't trade her for anything." She threw her trash away and looked back at me. "Edward, I really hope you don't think any different of me. I hope you still want to be my friend."

I smiled at her. "Of course I want to be your friend."

I gave her a hug as I thought, to myself; do I want to pursue a relationship with her? She's no different in my eyes, the situation was different. Do I want to be involved with her when she has a child?

"Well listen I'll let you get back to Sophee and your aunt."

She nodded. "Thanks Edward. I'll see you later." She got up and walked over to her family.

I all but nearly ran to my car. I decided to take a little visit to my parents place. I needed to clear my head.

Bella's POV

The look on his face made me sick to my stomach. "I just lost an amazing friend," I thought to myself.

**Wow ok sorry for the long chapter but it just didn't feel right to break this up into two parts. And also, I have nothing against pastors kids or Christians. I'm a Christian. I just needed a shock value for my story and I do have to say I knew some PKs that were wilder than the worst kid at my school. **

**I hope you liked it. Was planning on Edward asking her out but this story took a total turn on me. I should have another chapter out sometime next week. I really have to write a chapter for my other story so that one will be out first.**


	17. Chapter 16: Stupid Boy

**Chapter 16: Stupid Boy**

"ALICE! Why didn't you tell me Bella had a daughter?" Well, that's not how I had planned to ask her. I had it all worked out in my mind to pull her aside and calmly ask her about. Yep that's what I should have done because then I heard…

"Bella has a kid?" Two male voices asked.

Alice came around the corner with her hands on her hips; Rose was behind her with her arms crossed, while Jasper and Emmett stood there with their mouths opened.

"Nice Edward, I don't think Buffalo heard you, so let's say it a bit louder!" Alice stated.

I hung my head. "Sorry, I'm just in shock."

Rose sighed. "How did you find out?"

"I met her today. We ran into each other."

She nodded and led the way for all of us to go sit in the living room. Everyone was quiet for a while.

"So there's a mini Bella? Sweet!" Emmett said. Rose smacked his shoulder. "What? I'm being serious! That's cool! I can always use another little buddy!"

Jasper smirked and Alice sent him a glare as well. "What? I agree with Emmett. But why didn't she tell us? I mean she confided in you two, but why not us?"

Alice huffed. "Probably because she was scared you'd have the same reaction as idiot over here." She pointed at me.

"Hey! I handled it very well when I met Sophee. She's a beautiful little girl. And I even handled myself well when Bella told me the story."

Alice and Rose stared at me in disbelief. "She told you what happened?" asked Rose.

I nodded. "Yeah, and I have an overwhelming urge to go find that dick and beat his ass!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen…language!" My mother said as she entered the room.

"Sorry mom," I mumbled.

"Now will you please tell me why you came in freaking out?"

Before I could answer Emmett did for me. "Bella has a mini me!" That remark granted him another smack from Rose. "Damn, girl, really, enough!"

"Emmett," mom scolded. She then turned to Alice. "And why should this shock them? Didn't they know?"

"You knew?" Jasper, Em, and I all asked at the same time.

She grinned. "Yes. Sophee is just precious…and she has your dad wrapped around her finger."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "When did you meet Bella?"

"Oh her Alice and Rose came here for a girl's weekend and she brought Sophee along. You know, I always thought you and her she get together." She patted my shoulder while Alice smirked at me.

"Yeah, well I was thinking about it, but now I have to rethink it."

Five set of eyes all looked over at me. "Excuse me?" asked Alice.

"Well this kind of came as a shock, and it changes things."

Rose crossed her arms and glared at me. "Exactly how does this change things…and you better think before you speak."

"I'm not ready to be a dad yet."

About four pillows hit me in the face. "She said think before you speak dumbo," Jasper said. "Of what I know of Bella, I highly doubt she would force you to be a dad. And honestly the fact that you even think that's what she would be after, well, it kind of pisses me off! You know what, she doesn't probably doesn't deserve you. I have a feeling the act that brought about this baby wasn't Bella's idea, since you want to go beat the guy. So the fact that you're being selfish places you in the same category as him."

I jumped up. "I wasn't the one who raped her!"

Alice groaned again. "Geez Edward shut the hell up."

"You mean…someone…Bella…forced…ah hell no! No one messes with my sis!" Emmett bellowed.

"Calm down Em, it happened before she moved her," Rose said trying to calm him down.

I stood up and began walking out. "It feels like it's too much."

Rose got up and came over by me. "You better think long and hard about this. Bella is amazing, beautiful, and a sweet person. You're honestly going to let something she had no control over make this decision for you? If so, you're not the Edward I know." She disappeared into the kitchen with Emmett following her.

I walked outside to the deck and took a seat. I placed my head in my hands and sat there for awhile. I heard the door slide open, then close. I didn't even look up when the person sat down beside me.

"So, you finally have feelings for someone else," my dad stated.

I sat up and looked over at him. "Yeah, well, now I'm not so sure."

"Why is that?"

I shook my head. "You know why. I'm sure they all filled you in on how stupid I am."

My dad chuckled. "Well, I do have to say yes, you are stupid, boy."

I groaned. "Thanks dad."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Please think about it son. Bella is such a beautiful person, inside and out. And I highly doubt she is looking for someone to fill the role of dad to Sophee, though I wouldn't mind her becoming my granddaughter officially," he nudged me. "But really son, if she were looking for a dad, wouldn't she have told you about Sophee in the beginning? She probably wants to protect Sophee from getting to close to people, scared about people coming in and out of her life."

I sat there, pondering everything he said. Did my feelings truly change for Bella because of this? Did it make me think less of her? No, I answered by own question. If anything, I thought more of her.

My father grinned at me. "I think you have your answer. Come on, let's go inside. Dinner's ready."

We walked in and I noticed Alice was on the phone. When she saw me, she glared, and walked away. "Who's she on the phone with?" I asked.

Rose answered, "Bella. Apparently Bella thinks she just lost her best friend."

My eyes grew wide. "Oh no, who?"

My mother came over to me and hugged me. "Oh sweetie, I love you, but you truly can be stupid sometimes." She patted my cheek and walked away, leaving me stunned.


	18. Chapter 17: She Said Yes

First and foremost please excuse all my mistakes in the last chapter. I wrote it while sick and I guess just didn't pay close attention, so I am so sorry!

And I love the fact you are all ready to go kick Edward's butt. I'm right there with you. Totally wasn't planning on going that way with the story, but it went there.

Chapter 17: She Said Yes

I hadn't seen Bella since that day. It wasn't that I was avoiding her; school was coming to an end and I actually wasn't seeing anybody. Finals were coming up and I was stressing over those. Plus I was waiting for my test scores. I was a nervous wreck.

I was in the middle of studying when there was a knock at my door. I went to open it and Alice came barging in.

"Why have you not asked her out yet?"

"Hello Alice. Nice to see you too. I'm well, and yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Edward and answer my question."

"Well if you haven't noticed we all have been a bit busy with finals. I haven't seen any of you since that Sunday nearly three weeks ago. And I'm sure Bella is busy getting ready for finals as well."

"So you're not avoiding her?"

"What! No. I'm freakin' stressing over finals and waiting for my test scores. Nothing else has really been on my mind."

"So are you going to ask her then?" she asked.

This time I rolled my eyes. "We'll see Alice."

"No I need an answer," she said as I pushed her towards the door.

"Alice go study instead of playing cupid please. We'll talk more after finals. Now please go; I have a test tomorrow."

She kissed me on the cheek and waved bye. I returned to the couch where my books were. But instead of opening them, I thought about Bella for awhile. I felt bad that I hadn't given much thought to her. I really hadn't debated over whether I was going to pursue her or not. I mean, I didn't even know if she liked me in that way. What if she turned me down? I would feel so stupid. I don't know if I could handle to rejection. I had only asked out one girl, and that was after I was sure she wouldn't turn me down.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in the student center, studying for a test we had in a few hours. I kept sneaking glances at her. I was trying to build to confidence to ask her out. I felt sure she would say yes, but it was still nerve wracking all the same._

_ She pushed some hair behind her ear, and I wish it was my hand grazing her hair, touching her face. That's' when I decided it was now or never._

_ "Natalie."_

_ She looked up and smiled at me. "Yeah?"_

_ I took a breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight."_

_ She sat there for awhile, stunned I think. Finally she shifted in her seat and asked, "You mean like a date?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ She sat there again, my nerves getting the best of me. She finally smiled. "Yes."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ She giggled. "Yes Edward. Of course. I've been waiting for you to ask me."_

_End Flashback_

I sighed as Natalie filled my mind. I missed her like crazy. I had gotten over it, but it still stung a bit when she crossed my mind. But I knew at some point I had to move on. And maybe Bella was the best person to move forward with. I told myself that when I see her again, I would ask her.

The next day I was walking back from campus. I had just finished my last final, and was praying my mail had come. I rushed home as fast as I could, gripping my mailbox key tightly. When I got to my building, I nearly knocked over one of the other tenants.

"Easy there Edward!" called Mr. Mack

"Sorry Mr. Mack! But I should hear today."

He knew I had been waiting my for my test scores. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I rushed over to the boxes, finding mine quickly and opened it up. I started going through the mail looking for that one envelope. And there it was. I sat down next to the boxes, my hands shaking. Here was the answer to my future. This would determine my life. I slowly opened it and pulled out its contents. I overlooked it all, my eyes bugging out. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I jumped up and grabbed my things. I rushed out the door and headed in a familiar direction. Someone was coming out of the building so I headed on up the stairs and started knocking on the door.

The door opened and there stood a shocked Bella.

"Edward what ar…" She didn't get to finish the sentence before I picked her up and spun her around. I was laughing, she started laughing. I finally set her down and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Edward, what is going on?"

I held the paper up for her to see. Her eyes got wide and she snatched it from me. She began reading over it, and her smile grew. She looked up at me.

"A 12.1Q?

I just nodded my head. She looked back at the paper, and then jumped on me, hugging me tightly. I knew she was the person to come to; I knew she would be so happy for me.

"Edward I knew you would do well! I'm so proud of you." We let go of each other. I just looked into her big brown eyes, seeing the happiness fill them.

I took a deep breath and began. "Bella, I've got to celebrate."

She smiled. "Well of course you do."

"I want to go out tonight."

"Well let's start calling everybody. I'm sure Alice wants to…"

"No no, I didn't mean with everyone."

She nodded slowly. "Oh, you're going out with someone. Ok, well we can all go out another night."

I laughed quietly. "Yes, I was planning on asking someone special to join me tonight."

She just nodded her head. "Well, she is one lucky girl."

I grabbed her hand and I could tell that shocked her. "Bella, I want you to go out with me tonight. Come celebrate with me. I want you to go on a date with me."

She looked so shocked. "You're asking me out?"

I nodded. "Yes Bella. And I hope you say yes."

She stood there for a bit, still shocked.

"Bella just say yes!"

We both turned to see Renee and Sophee standing at the door. Sophee was giggling and Renee was smiling widely.

I looked back at Bella, waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath, looked back behind her at her family, and then turned to face me.

"Yes."


	19. Chapter 18: At Last

**YEA! They're finally together! Reading all your comments made me so happy! And I have to give a shout out to Nizziie for just her two word comment that inspired the name for this chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 18: At Last

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot as I walked home from Bella's. I had already begun thinking of places to go tonight. I couldn't decide on a place to eat as I walked through my door. Just then my phone began ringing. Without looking at the call id, because I was just in that good of a mood, I answered.

"Hello?"

"!"

I held the phone away from my ear and started laughing. "Hi Alice."

"You asked her! You asked her!"

"Well good news travels fast."

She giggled. "Well I had a very frantic Bella call me as soon as you left begging me to come over and help her decide what to wear. It seems someone is nervous about going out with you."

I couldn't help but smile bigger. She was nervous? Maybe she really did like me as much as I liked her. "Well I'm sure whatever she would wear tonight would look beautiful on her."

"Awwww you're so sweet!" Alice was beaming on the other side of the phone. "Oh and congrats on your test scores! I never had any doubt in you!"

"Thanks Alice. I better call mom and dad with the news."

"You better! Mom has been on pins and needles waiting to see if you would ask Bella out."

I rolled my eyes. "I was referring to my test but I'm sure they'll be happy about tonight too."

Alice giggled. "Oh yeah. That news. Alright well I've already made to Bella's. I better go! And you better be here by eight!"

"Of course Alice. Bye."

"Bye!"

I hung up and dialed my parents' number. I first told them about my test which they were happy about, telling me they knew I could do it, blah blah, you know typical parent stuff. Then I told them the other news.

"You did?" my mother screamed.

"Esme, easy, don't bust his ear drum, he wouldn't be able to hear Bella tonight," my father said.

"Why is it everyone seems more excited about Bella and I going out tonight than my test?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie! We are excited about your test. We do you were going to do great…but this…going out with Bella…sweetie we've all been hoping you would find someone…someone to complete you. And I really believe it is Bella."

Whoa. Not what I was expecting to hear. "Now don't going planning a wedding yet mom."

Dad chuckled. "Too late son."

"Oh hush Carlisle. I haven't planned it…yet."

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding Edward. Now on to more important questions. Where are you taking her tonight?"

I continued my conversation with my parents for about thirty minutes, talking about Bella and where I was planning on applying for medical school. I pretty much could apply anywhere; it would just come down to where I wanted to go.

I showed up to Bella's five minutes early. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Renee opened up the door.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Mrs. Swan."

"Oh please Edward, you know to call me Renee. Come on in, Bella is just finishing up."

I walked in and was led into the living room. I had to smile at the books and toys that covered one corner of the room. "Take a seat. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you Renee." I took a seat while she disappeared down the hallway. I noticed some pictures on the coffee table and I began examining them. There were some of Bella pregnant and then some when she had Sophee. There was also one picture of the two of them with Renee and Charlie. They looked so proud of Bella, like they were really her parents. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up quickly. Standing in front of me was Bella's uncle.

I jumped up. "Hello Chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." I held my hand out.

He shook my hand. "Hello Edward." He motioned for me to sit back down. He didn't say anything; just stared. Finally he spoke up.

"So I heard you got your MCATS back today."

"Yes sir I did."

"So you're planning to go to medical school in a year?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded. "Do you know where yet?"

"No sir. I'm planning on sending in lots of applications."

He nodded again, looked down the hallway, and then turned back to me.

"So, you know about Sophee."

I nodded.

"And you didn't go running for the hills?"

I was a bit embarrassed since I somewhat had. "Um, no sir, I was shocked, but I didn't judge Bella for having a daughter. I think she is a very strong person."

Chief Swan kept looking at me. "She can't take any more hurt. She may seem tough, but she is fragile. And I think she likes you a lot," he whispered.

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Don't worry Chief Swan. I'll take good care of her."

He nodded. "Call me Charlie." He smiled a bit. "Besides, if your Alice's brother you can't be that bad."

"You got that right Charlie." Alice came dancing down the hallway.

"You're still here?" I asked.

"Of course. I had to see your face when you saw Bella."

Just then Sophee came running into the room and jumped in my lap, which shocked me a bit. "Presenting, my bootiful momma!"

I turned my head toward the doorway and saw Bella enter, and she was "bootiful". Her hair was down in waves framing her face. She had on a blue satin top that looked gorgeous against her skin. She had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and she was holding a cream colored light jacket in her hand. But the most beautiful thing she had on was her blush, which seemed to be growing the longer I stared at her. I stood up and walked over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful."

Her blush grew. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

I felt a tug on my pants leg and looked down.

"Ok mister; don't keep my mommy out too late. And be sweet to her!" Sophee said.

"Charlie!" I heard Renee shout as Charlie suppressed a laugh.

"What? I thought it would sound cute coming from her."

I laughed and got eye level with Sophee. "I promise Sophee I won't keep your mom out too late, and I will be extra sweet to her."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. I could now understand why my family, who knew Sophee, was wrapped around her finger. She was precious. I stood back up. "Ready?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah." She bent down and hugged Sophee. "I love you baby girl."

"Love you mommy!" Sophee ran over and jumped into Alice's arms

"Bye everyone," Bella said.

"Have fun you two," Renee called. I waved and ushered Bella out to my car.

"So where are we going?" she asked once we got in the car.

"I think I'm going to surprise you."

She frowned. "I'm not big on surprises."

"Well you're just going to have to get use to them with me," I said before I could filter it. Luckily, she grinned which built my confidence up. After a bit, I pulled up alongside a place called Agave. Bella started clapping.

"Oh I've wanted to go here!"

I smiled. "I'm glad you approve." I got out of my car and opened her door. She seemed a bit shocked, which made me wonder if anyone had ever treated her like a lady before. We walked in and were escorted to the table I reserved. After ordering our drinks and food, conversation seemed to follow, easily for us.

"So are you glad schools over?" I asked.

She nodded. "Oh yes. I was planning on taking some classes this summer, but I decided I want to spend time with Sophee, I not be bogged down with school work." She took a sip of her drink and I couldn't help but look at her lips.

"Yeah. Same here. I thought I could enjoy summer before my senior year and medical school took over my life."

She grinned. "Have you thought about where you're going to apply?"

"Yeah. I've thought of, of course, NYU, Columbia, Yale, Northwestern, Stanford…just to name a few," I said with a laugh.

She smiled. "Well any of those places would be lucky to have you. Have you decided what you want to focus on?"

I shrugged. "I've thought about general surgery, emergency medicine, maybe even pediatrics. I'm just not sure yet."

"Well I know you would be amazing at any of those."

I shook my head. "You think to highly of me."

"Maybe you don't think high enough of yourself."

I just stared at her. This woman truly amazed me. "You amaze me."

She began blushing. "I don't understand why."

"Maybe you don't think high enough of yourself," I quoted her.

She laughed. "Touché."

Just then our food arrived and we continued our conversation as we ate. It was so natural; like we had no each other for years. It hit me halfway though dinner that I was having dinner with my angel…the one who saved my life. To think I would never see her again, to then be eating dinner with her…on a date. I knew I would have to tell her one day that I had seen her before, but I didn't want to ruin tonight just yet. She might think I was a freak after telling her that story.

After I paid for dinner, I took her back home. When we got to the door she turned to me. "Would you like to come in for some coffee or something? The nights still young."

I grinned, knowing I wasn't ready to end tonight. "Sure."

We walked in. On our way to the kitchen we noticed Charlie and Renee sitting in the living room with worried faces.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?"

Renee looked at Charlie, and Charlie looked at us. "Sit down. You too Edward…Bella might need you."

Bella rushed to the couch. "Is it Sophee?" I took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand.

Charlie shook his head. "No, um we got a call while you were out." Charlie took a deep breath. "Your parents called tonight. They want to see you."

I sucked in a breath, and felt Bella begin to shake beside me.


	20. Chapter 19: Take Me There

**Ok so my PC is dead, and I now use my husband's MAC laptop. This is pretty different and a bit confusing so I hope I get everything uploaded correctly and all! So here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Take Me There

BPOV

I couldn't believe what they were telling me. I had just come home from an amazing date with Edward. I was on a high. Then it all came crashing down with the words that were uttered that I never thought I would hear: My parents wanted to see me.

"Why?" I asked.

Uncle Charlie sighed. "I don't know, but they want both you and Sophee to go down there."

I frowned. "Why do I have to go to them? If they want to see me they should come to me!"

"They want you to come down so grandma Swan can see you, and especially Sophee."

I felt my heart rate increased and my eyes begin to water. My parents, who all but disowned me wanted to see me after nearly five years. It was so hard for me to comprehend. I felt Edward put his arm around me to comfort me and I couldn't help but lean into him. I felt such strengthen with him beside me. I let a few tears slide down my face. I wiped them quickly away and sighed.

"I would love for Grandma Swan to meet Sophee, but I really have to think about this. I don't know if I can see my parents."

My aunt Renee nodded. "We know sweetie. You should sleep on it tonight."

Edward squeezed my shoulder and I turned to look at him. "I'll take a rain check on that coffee. You should get some sleep."

I nodded and led Edward to the door after he said goodnight to my aunt and uncle. We stood their facing each other, but I had trouble looking at him. He placed his finger under my chin and brought my face up to meet his. "Don't stress Bella. I know this is a lot to take in, but just relax. Get a good night sleep and you can focus on this tomorrow, ok?"

I sighed and leaned into his hand that was against my cheek. "How are you able to have the effect on me?"

He grinned at me. "Bella, I think it's always been there, we're just finally allowing it to happen."

I smiled back up at him and he kissed me on the forehead. I was slightly taken back. He could have easily taking advantage of me, but instead he goes off and does something sweet like that! This man was truly as amazing as I had imagined him to be, and what he saw in me I wasn't sure. "Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome Bella. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Edward left and I shut the door behind me. I walked towards my room after saying goodnight to Charlie and Renee and checking on Sophee. I tossed and turned for a hour and a half, sleep never coming. Just then my phone buzzed alerting me of a call.

"Hello?"

"Can't sleep huh?"

I smiled. "No. I'm trying but I just can't."

"You're too stressed."

"Na duh Sherlock."

"Well then, maybe I'll just call someone who appreciates me calling and wants help to sleep..."

"No no no! I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He laughed. "Of course you're forgiven. Now would you like some help to fall asleep?"

"Yes, but how do you intend to help me?"

"Ok, I want you to lay down and put the phone on speaker."

I laid down and put my phone on speaker. "Ok."

"Now close your eyes and focus on relaxing every single muscle in your body."

I did as he told me and waited for him to continue.

"Now, start taking deep, slow breaths." His voice was a whisper now. "Now Bella, I want you to slowly begin to release the stressful thoughts you are having with every breath you let out."

I began doing that, already starting to fill more relaxed. "Now think about Sophee, and the happiness she brings you..."

Edward began going through all the people and things that brought joy to my life. I slowly felt my body completely relax and my mind start to as well.

"Now Bella, think about being on a private island...no one around. You're laying out on the beach, you hear the waves crashing into the sand..."

He continued describing the relaxing scene. I noticed my breathing evening out and I was slipping into a deep sleep. I guess Edward noticed because he had stopped talking. I was still coherent enough to know what was going on and was about to ask if he was still there when he spoke quietly. I barely heard him so I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. "Goodnight Bella...Goodnight my angel."

The next morning I woke up to Sophee jumping on my bed.

"Momma momma momma! How was the date?"

I laughed and pulled her towards me into a hug. "It was awesome. Edward was very sweet."

"So he treat you like a princess?"

I smiled. "Yes he treated me like a princess."

I heard a knock on the door, so I threw my robe on and went to open the door. To my surprise, Alice and Rose busted through the door, jumped on me screaming, and talking all at once, I couldn't help but laugh at them. Then I noticed Edward, Emmett and Jasper standing behind them with coffee and pastries.

"We thought we would come cheer you up and help out," Edward said while giving my temple a kiss. I looked down at Sophee and noticed she was staring at Emmett and Jasper.

"Sophee, I would like you to meet Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is Edward and Alice's brother and Rose's boyfriend and Jasper is Alice's boyfriend," Sophee hid behind my leg. Emmett bent down and smiled.

"Geez, she really is mini Bella." Sophee hid her face. "Hey Sophee, please tell me you have a tea set to play with."

She came out from hiding, smiled, and dragged Emmett towards her room. We just all stared at Emmett as he allowed Sophee to lead him. "Ok. Wow...I've never seen that before," Rose said. We all laughed.

Jasper came up to me and wrapped me in a hug. "She's beautiful Bella."

I squeezed him tight. "Thanks Jasper. And thanks for not judging me."

He shook his head. "Never. I understand, for more than you know."

I gave him a questioning look. "I'll tell you later."

I nodded. As I turned, I caught my reflection in the hallway mirror. "Ah hell, why didn't anyone tell me crappy I look?"

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist. "Because you look gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me go run a brush through my hair, and then I might consider that."

After coming back from freshening up, I heard all the guys in Sophee's room. She had them all playing tea party with her. It was quite humorous to see big Emmett sitting at a tiny table with a tiny tea cup. Jasper was doing his best at playing, even had his little pinky up as he sipped tea. But what really stopped my breathing was Edward...who was holding Sophee in his lap. She had him laughing about something and she was grinning, proud of herself for making him laugh. I went into the kitchen where the girls were.

"So, dish. How was the date?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed happily and went into detail about last night. Alice and Rose ahhed and ohhed in all the right places. After I was done, they both were smiling big.

"I knew you two would be perfect together!" Alice beamed.

I looked down and took a sip of my coffee. "What's wrong?" Rose asked.

I sighed. "Is it wrong for me to hope that that was the last first date I'll ever have to go on?

Alice shook her head. "No it isn't. And believe me, I think we all are hoping it is. Even mom and dad."

I ducked my head sheepishly. I knew Edward's parents liked me as just Bella, but now I was Bella, who was dating their son. To hear they were happy about it made me feel so much better.

"Alright," Rosa said while sitting down her drink,"lets get to the real issue of why we're here."

I looked up shocked. "You know?"

They nodded. "Don't be upset but Edward told us. He knew you would need your best friends today, so he called us last night."

"No, that's fine. That was really sweet of him."

Alice took my hand. "So, what are you going to do?"

I sighed. "I don't know. A part of me wants to go, show them how well I'm doing, how amazing Sophee is...and then another part of me wants to just blow them off. Why do they deserve to get to know her now?"

"They're both good points Bella, but...and don't hate me...maybe the first one is the one to go with. Go see them. Show them what all you have accomplished and how well you are raising Sophee. Maybe they even want to apologize," Rose said.

"Yeah. I just don't know if I can go alone, and I know Renee and Charlie can't come."

Alice smiled. "What if I come with you. I can take some time off to go down with you."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Rose's shoulders slumped. "I really want to be there for you too Bella...but..."

I shook my head. "Rose no. I understand. You have a very important internship. Go rock their socks off for me," I smiled. As I took another sip I looked down, then asked, "Alice, um...do you think...I mean I don't know what he's doing...do you think Edward would come down with us?"

Alice was about to open her mouth when I heard a voice behind me. "I think he would be happy to come,"

I turned and saw Edward standing there with his hands in his pocket. I smiled at him. "You would?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I want to be there for you. I know this is going to be hard. Also...I would love to see where you grew up."

I blushed. "Thanks Edward."

He grinned his crocked smile that made me weak in the knees. "Anything for you Bella."


	21. Chapter 20: Daughters

**Please forgive me for not updating sooner. I've been going through some stuff and have had no inspiration for writing. I've been trying but nothing has come out. So here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Oh finally saw Eclipse. It was awesome...still get upset when they changed things from the book. Honestly...the book is brilliant so why must these people change it up? Of course my husband answered that for me since he use to work with movies. The screenwriters have to show their creativity...grrr...they just need to leave every book they make into a movie alone! Ok sorry for my rant...just had to get that out.**

**Chapter 20: Daughters**

**So Father's be good to your daughters**

**Your daughters will love like you do**

**Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers**

**So mothers be good to your daughters too**

Edward pulled up to the house; the house I had grown up in. The house where I had played in the backyard with friends, where I would read under the huge tree in the front yard. I remember my mother planting the flower beds that lines the walkway when I was seven; I remember my dad hanging the swing on the tree by the side of the house. So many memories here, yet the one that stands out the most was the one where I walked away. I sat in the car looking out the window, and I took a deep breath.

"Bella. Are you ok?" Alice asked from the front seat.

I looked over at her and nodded my head slowly. I then turned to Edward and he had a small smile on his face.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

I nodded again. "Yes. I need to do this now or I may never do it."

Edward and Alice got out of the car and I turned to Sophee who was asleep in her booster seat. As I unbuckled her she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed one of them.

"Mommy, where are we?"

I sighed. "Remember I told you we were going to be seeing my mom and dad. Well we are at their house now."

She looked at me and her eyes grew sad. "Will they like?"

I closed my eyes to fight back the tears and bit my lip.

"They'd be crazy not to like you," his velvet voiced floated through the back seat. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at Sophee with a big grin on his face. I had been so scared for the two of them to get to know each other. What if this didn't work out? It would break Sophee's heart. But something told me Edward would never be able to hurt her. He was wrapped around her little finger, and he loved it. He picked her up out of the back seat, sending his smile my way before walking around to my side and extending his hand to help me out. As I stood next to him, I looked into his eyes for a moment. It was amazing the strength I got from this man, and I hadn't even known him a year.

Alice came up beside me and grabbed my hand. "Lets do this."

We walked up towards the door. Before I knocked, I took Sophee from Edward. I held my hand up to knock, but before I could the door opened up. There standing before me was my mom. I felt like I was shaking. She wasn't smiling or frowning; she just stood there.

"Bella."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Hi mom."

She then looked at Sophee. "She looks just like you."

"Yeah I know." Were we really going to have this conversation out side.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I'm Bella's friend." Alice stuck her hand out and my mom took it lightly. "And this is my brother Edward." Edward shook her hand as well, while my mom looked him up and down.

"Well, come on in." We followed her into the living room and took a seat. I still had Sophee in my arms. "I'll go get your dad." Mom disappeared down the hallway.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Are you ok?"

I turned to him. "So far so good." I squeezed his hand.

"She looks grumpy. She needs a nap." Sophee stated this and got us all chuckling lightly. Just then my mom came back in with my dad. He stared at me and Sophee for awhile before sitting in his chair.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi dad."

"So this is Sophee."

I tried my best not to roll my eyes. "Yes."

"How old is she?"

Really? I mean really? They just blew me away.

"Three."

He nodded and just sat there. Then, its like he noticed Alice and Edward. "Who are y'all?"

Alice put on her best smile and answered. "I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward. We're good friends of Bella's."

He glanced at Alice but his stare was on Edward. He then nodded and just stared again at all of us.

My mom cleared her throat. "So how are Renee and Charlie?"

"They're good." I just didn't feel like small talk today.

"That's nice." She stared at her hands a bit. "So, I saw Riley the other day..."

I laughed. "Oh my gosh really? You bring him up?"

Sophee looked up at me. "Who's Riley?"

I fought back tears again. "Oh Bella, you haven't told her?" my mom asked.

I looked at her in shock. She wanted me to explain to my three year old who her father was?

"Hey Sophee. Want me to push you on that swing we saw?" Alice asked. I looked at Alice with relief. Sophee nodded and took Alice's hand and went outside.

I turned to my parents. "Really? You bring him up? Why? Why would you do that to me? I thought you wanted to see us, see Sophee. You won't even talk to her!"

"She's only three," my father answered.

"Three year olds talk dad."

"Well I think you should tell her about Riley. I mean, what did he ever do to you Bella?" my mom asked.

I was shaking. I couldn't believe it. They still believed him over me. Edward grabbed my hand, squeezing it, like he was reminding me he was there. I didn't even know I leaned into him. "I can't believe you still choose him over your own daughter. Why don't you believe me when I say he raped me? I didn't want to have sex, especially in a truck, my first tim. You know you raised me better than that, to do something like that."

"Sweetie. He is a good boy, good family. He knows better and would never force you to do that."

"This is unbelievable." I turned my head to see that Edward had spoken up. My dad turned and looked at him.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I said this is unbelievable. You have an amazing daughter, who has raised an amazing little girl without her parents there to support her. When she needed you most you turned your back on her. I just can't understand it."

My father laughed. "Lord, how'd she rope you in? She has you playing daddy to Sophee doesn't she? What, she convince you to sleep with her too? Are you pregnant again Bella? Is that why he's sticking by you?"

I was fuming. How can a father talk like that to his daughter? Edward stood up and pulled me with him.

"You know Bella was hoping to maybe start building up the relationship again, hoping you would accept her and Sophee into your arms. But you can't get past your own ideas. You are losing two great girls." He sighed. "But I'm not going to lie, part of me is grateful you did that day because that brought Bella to me. And know I have the chance to know this woman that you will never know." We turned to head out the door. "Oh, and no we haven't had sex, which of course means she's not pregnant. We just started dating. I haven't even kissed her yet because she deserves someone who will respect her and adore her...not some horny teenager that forced her to give up something she wanted to hold on to. Not like to boy that you think is so golden." He turned to me, took a deep breath and said, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and turned to my parents. "One day, maybe you'll want to know Sophee, but you won't know her until you're ready to love her...and me."

And with that I walked out the door again.


	22. Chapter 21: Gives You Hell

**Sorry for such a harsh chapter with Bella's parents. I didn't have plans for it to be that bad...guess I was just in a weird place when I wrote it. But don't you just love sweet Edward! We are now back to his POV. Hope you enjoy. I've been looking forward to this chapter just because of the song...hope it turns out well. Also I'm writing a new story. Tell me if I should continue. I will probably do one more chapter of it then put in on hold till this story finishes. I think they're might be about five to six more chapters**

**Chapter 21: Gives You Hell**

We made it back to the hotel without a word being spoken...well accept for Sophee. She decided to sing for us the entire way, which did make us all smile a little. Bella just stared out the window the whole ride while I sat there wishing there was something I could do. We walked into the room, which held a king size bed for all three girls to share, and a sofa bed for me in the sitting area of the room.

"Mommy, can I watch cartoons?" asked Sophee.

"Sure sweetie. Let me find the station."

After Bella found the channel, Sophee came up and wrapped her arms around Bella. "I love you mommy."

I saw Bella fighting the tears back as she hugged Sophee tightly. "I love you too baby."

She put her on the bed and turned to us. "Would you mind if I took a shower? I just...I just need..."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around here. "Of course. Do what you need to do."

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you. For everything." She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Eddie! Come sit with me!" Sophee patted the spot next her. I smiled and sat next to her watching some cartoon.

"So that bad?" asked Alice.

I sighed and looked over at Sophee, who was thankfully into her show. "Yeah. I know it took all my willpower not to lose it. I did stand up for her, but I kept calm. I knew if I didn't I would make it worse."

"What did they say?"

"Pretty much they still believe him. They also accused Bella of trying to rope me in as, well, a parent," I said while pointing at Sophee. "And that she was, expecting, and thats how she dragged me in."

I swear smoke was coming out of her ears. "Well its a good thing I didn't stay. They probably would of called the cops on me."

I sighed. "Probably. I just wish I could make this better for her."

I saw Alice's brain working and then she smiled. "Take her out tonight...just the two of you. Get her mind off of this. I'll watch Sophee."

"I don't know. What if she doesn't want to..."

"Well too bad I'll make her. She doesn't need to dwell on this."

Alice rushed over to the bathroom and pretty much busted through the door. "BELLA!"

"Holy S...Alice you scared me."

"You and Edward are going out..." I didn't hear the rest because Alice shut the door.

"Please take mommy out." I looked down at Sophee.

"You think I should?"

She nodded. "Yes. You make her happy. I want her happy. Mommy sad, no more sad."

"Well if she'll let me I'll take her out."

Sophee grinned, then it started to fall. "Why are her mommy daddy mean to her?"

I sighed and pulled Sophee on my lap. "Its not per se them being mean. Something happened a while ago and for some reason they believe one way and not the right way. Sometimes its hard to change people's minds."

Sophee sighed and looked down. "It has 'lot to do wit me?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "No not really. Some what, but not in a bad way."

"Why don't they like me?"

"Its not that they don't like you, they just don't know you. Because if they did I know they would love you," I smiled at her.

"Like mommy and uncle Charwei and aunt Nee'?"

"Yes."

"And uncle Em and Jaz, and aunt Rose and Alice?"

"Yes ma'am."

Then she looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "And like, you love me?"

Oh my heart was breaking for her. She was so sweet and innocent and had no idea all the troubles of this situation. She just wanted to be loved, by everyone.

"Just like I love you," I stated while kissed her forehead. She giggled and snuggled into my chest to watch her show again.

"Thank you for taking me out. I wasn't sure about this, but I think I need it." I opened up the door for Bella to get it.

I smiled. "Anything for you, especially if it means spending time with you." I noticed her blush as I closed the door. As I got in I asked, "So where do you want to go?"

She thought for a moment. "Oh, Blackjacks Bar and Grill. Its loud and fun and amazing food. That should help get my mind off of this.

She told me directions and fifteen minutes later we pulled up to it. As we walked in, we saw a sign saying it was karaoke night. I looked at Bella, wiggling my eyebrows. She just rolled her eyes and laughed. We got seated and started look at the menu.

"What can I get y'all to drink first?" the waitress asked.

"Frozen margarita for me, no salt," Bella said.

"Bud for me, from the tap."

As the waitress walked away, I looked over at Bella. "Am I going to need to watch your intake tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'm never going to live that down. That night will be stuck in all your heads forever!"

I laughed and grabbed her hand. "I happen to like that memory very much. Everything from that week was great."

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. We returned to the menu and placed our order when the waitress came back with our drinks. We both had two drinks before our food came. Bella was right.l The food was so good. After dinner, we decided to stay and watch the karaoke show. We both had another round of drinks and were just enjoying each other's company.

"Well well well, you actually did show up," a voice called out that made Bella whip her head around quickly. There standing a little bit aways from our table was a man, a little shorter than me, with blonde hair and blue eyes I would know from anywhere.

"Riley," Bella whispered. He waltzed up to our table and leaned on it with both of his hands.

"When your parents told me you were coming down, I had my doubts. I mean would you really show your face again in this town...a place where no one believes you?" he said with a smirk.

"Some people believe her."

His head whipped around to my direction. He looked at me, taking I guess inventory of me, and then laughed.

"Wow, so she seduced you too?" he asked loudly which got the table he was sitting at laughing. "What she played all innocent and sweet for you, then brought you to her bed? And then lay the big one on you that she's got a kid?" he laughed.

Bella was fuming. She stood up. "She's your child too." Bella said loudly. The area we were in got quiet.

"What she talking about sweetie?" some high pitched voice called out.

Riley looked stun for a second and then answered, "Nothing babe. Just trying to pin her kid on me. You know she slepted around so she don't know who the daddy is. Think she's trying to pin it on this dude too."

"Well let me rescue him for her. I'm sure I can show him a better time," some girl with insane red hair came to stand beside him.

" No thanks. I'm quite happy with where I am." I smiled over at Bella and she gave me a small smile.

Riley shook his head. "She's got ya man. Geez Bella do you ever stop being a whore?"

I stood up but Bella got in between us first. She made me sit down and then turned back to Riley. "The fact that you have to keep building on this story is proof to me your life is empty. Mine, is full. I'm raising our, yes our and you know it, daughter in an amazing city, going to school, have amazing friends, a supportive man by my side, and a plan. You are still stuck her, trying to find your worth by how many hook ups you have. This is nothing close to the dreams you told me about."

With that Bella walked away. I noticed she didn't head towards the exit so I decided to stay where I was. Riley stood there for a bit, shook his head then turned to me.

"Run man, that's all I got to say."

"I'm good with standing still." I took a drink then looked back at him. "So preacher boy, we're done here."

Just then we heard music starting up and look towards the stage. And there was Bella, mic in hand. I just smiled once I realized what song it was.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_ and it never feels out of place_

_ And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_ I wonder how bad that taste_

_ When you see my face_

_ Hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell_

_ When you walk my way _

_ Hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell_

_ Now where's you picket fence love?_

_ And where's that shiny car?_

_ And did it ever get you far?_

_ You never seem so tense love_

_ I've never seen you fall so hard_

_ Do you even know where you are?_

_ And truth be told I've missed you_

_ And truth be told I'm lying_

_ When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_ hope it gives you hell_

_ When you walk my way_

_ Hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell_

_ If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_ Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

I looked over at Riley and he was squirming in his seat. The guys that were sitting with him were laughing. Bella was singing her heart out and making Riley feel like crap.

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_ You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_ And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes_

_ With that sad sad face that you wear so well_

_ When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_ hope it gives you hell_

_ When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_ hope it gives you hell_

The whole place was singing with Bella, including me. As she finished up she stared down at Riley, walked down the stage, and held her hand out to me.

"Lets go. They're now letting anyone in this place."

As we walked out the door I put my arm around her and kissed her temple.

"You amaze me all the time angel."


	23. Chapter 23

**Please go to my profile and take my poll. It will end once I finish this story or my other one Need You Now. I just want to get an idea on what you all would like me to write about. I gave just a short summary of the stories on my profile. If you want to know a little bit more about each one just PM me.**

**Also, thank you to every single one of you who review! I rarely get a chance to reply to each one, due to the two little ones who always want my attention, but your reviews truly make me so happy and are such an encouragement! You all rock!**

**Chapter 22**

We were sitting outside a house; we had been sitting there for about five minutes. I took a glance at Bella through the rear- view mirror, trying to read her face. She sat there staring outside the window.z

"Bella, you don't have to do this, you know," Alice stated.

She nodded. "I know...its just hard. I haven't seen her since I left."

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then looked over at me and I smiled, trying to communicate with my eyes that I was there for her and supported her. She gave me a smile in return.

"Ok, lets do this."

We all got out and I got Sophee out of her booster seat. She clung to me and looked around.

"Where are we Eddie?"

"We are are at your momma's grandma's house."

Sophee looked up at the house and then looked at me with nervous eyes.

"Will she like me?"

I smiled down at her. "Remember what we talked about last night?" She nodded at me. "So she will have to be crazy not to like you." I started tickling Sophee and she giggled loudly. I met up with Alice and Bella on the walkway. I situated Sophee on my left hip while I took Bella's hand with my right one. I squeezed it and she returned it. We walked up towards the red door and waited for Bella to make a move. Her hand slowly slipped from mine and raised it to knock on the door. We waited a few moments before we heard the locks turn. The door opened to reveal a woman who had the same soft eyes as Bella.

"Bella?" she whispered.

Bella bit her lip. "Hi Gram."

Her gram stood there for awhile before a couple of tears trickled down her face. "I didn't think you would come. I heard what happened at your parents' house."

Bella stood there for a moment before launching herself in her gram's arms, crying. She clung to her while her gram smoothed her hair down, kissing the top of her head. They pulled apart, with smiles on their faces while wiping their eyes. She then ushered us inside and we followed her into the living room. We took a seat on her oversized couch while she sat opposite of us in a chair. She took a deep breath and her eyes settled on Sophee.

"Oh Bella, she looks so much like you! She's beautiful."

Sophee hid her face in my neck and I rubbed her back.

"And bashful I see." She then turned her attention to Alice and me. "And who are these people Bella?"

"This is Alice and Edward Cullen. They're...they're two of the closet people to me."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Alice beamed.

"And I see Sophee has quite the attachment to Edward," Gram stated.

Sophee turned to face her with a huge grin on her face. "Eddie is my bestest friend. He plays tea party with me!"

Gram let out a loud laugh and shook her head. "Oh she's adorable. Sophee, would you come over her for a second?"

Sophee looked at me, then at Bella. When Bella nodded, Sophee slipped out of my arms and walked over to her. Gram placed her hands on Sophee's shoulders. "Would it be ok if I hugged you Sophee?"

Sophee nodded and Gram wrapped her arms around her. Bella let out a little sob and I pulled her into my arms. After the hug, Sophee decided to climb into Gram's arms and turned to face us. "You right Eddie! She likes me! She not crazy like the others!"

I couldn't hold in my laughter and laughed loudly. Bella and Alice joined in while Gram just looked at us. She then shook her head and stated, "I think I have another word other than crazy for them, much there are young ears in the room."

"Gram!" Bella exclaimed

"Well its the truth. I am so sorry Bella. They were horrible to you. The things they said, and how they believe they disgusting boy whore..."

"Little ears Gram."

"Sorry. But I still can't believe it. They chose him over you, causing you to leave! I am so angry with them, being one of the reason you left. It was like they took my granddaughter and great granddaughter away; it was unfair,"

'Who your great gran...granddaughter?" asked Sophee.

She tickled her. "You silly!"

Sophee beamed and turned to me and whispered loudly. "Did you hear that Eddie? I great!"

We all laughed again. "Of course you're great Sophee. Anyone can see that."

Gram looked at me and smiled. "You know Sophee, I still have a swing up that your momma use to swing on when she was your age. Do you think Mr. Edward would like to take you out there while me, your momma, and Miss Alice get lunch ready?"

Sophee jumped off her lap and started clapping. "Please Eddie?"

I stood up and took her hand. "Of course. Lets go." I led Sophee outside and got her situated on the swing. As I pushed her I could see the ladies through the window looking into the kitchen. They were all laughing at something her Gram said. Seeing Bella smile and light up like that tugged at my heart. It reminded me of that smile she gave me when I first saw her. I knew I had to tell her soon about that day. I couldn't let our relationship get much further without telling her. She helped me so much that day, she deserves to know.

"What wrong Eddie?"

I looked down at Sophee. "Nothing sweetie, why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "You were just staring."

I smiled down at her. "Sorry, I guessed I dazed out."

She giggled. "Thinking about mommy?"

I couldn't stop the smile. "Yeah."

"You like her lot don't you?"

I nodded. "I do."

"Do you loooovvvveeee her?" she asked while giggling.

I started tickling her. "Why do you ask?"

Sophee looked up at me and smiled. "You make her happy. And she looks at you like the princesses do at the princes in my movies."

"Does she?"

"Yep."

I looked back towards the window and saw Bella looking at us. When she saw I saw her, she blushed, waved, and looked down.

I didn't say anything to Sophee, but I did think, "I do Sophee. I do."


	24. Chapter 23:History in the Making

**Hope you all enjoy! Please go vote on my next story...its tied one to one! I need to know because I can't decide! They both will be written at some point...but I need to know which one to really get going on. I think I'm going to write the first chapter for love this pain. But first I have to decide if its going to be vampire or not!**

**Chapter 24: History in the Making**

**This could be one of those memories**

**We want to hold on to, we want to cling to, **

**One that we can't forget**

**Baby, this could be our last first kiss**

**The door to forever**

**What if this was that moment**

**That chance worth taking**

**History in the making**

We're were driving back from the airport towards my parents house. We all decided to stay there for a week, and I knew my mom and dad were excited to have Sophee stay there. Alice was driving while I was sitting in the back with Sophee and Bella. Bella was in the middle with her head on my shoulder, asleep. I was slowly running my hand through her hair, just staring at her. Yeah, creepy I know.

"You need to tell her."

I turned my attention to Alice and noticed she was looking at me through the mirror. I sighed. "I know."

She rolled her eyes. "You can know all day, you need to do something!"

"Ok, I will!"

Fifteen minutes later Alice pulled up to the house. It was already eleven, and there were only a couple of lights on. I shook Bella lightly, letting her know we were home. She stretched, smiled at me and started unbuckling Sophee slowly so she wouldn't wake her. I got out and went over to Sophee's side to get her out for Bella. It was then I noticed my parents were by the car.

"How was the flight?" my mom whispered.

"Good but long."

She nodded and took a bag out of the back my dad handed her and then hugged Bella. I picked up Sophee and rubbed her back since she began to stir. I began thinking how smart Bella was for dressing her in her pjs before flying. Just more evidence of how amazing of a mother she is.

"Edward, take Sophee up to the guest room by your room. I have a bed set up for her."

I nodded and began walking into the house, and up the flight of stairs to get to our floor. When I reached her room, I had to stifle a laugh and I rolled my eyes. My mother never did anything half way. Instead of just buying a basic bed for Sophee, she went all out with a very pink princess bed with her name spelled out above it, painted pink with tons of glitter!

I walked over to the bed and slowly lowered Sophee into. She began whimpering a bit and I began shushing her lightly while brushing her hair with my hand. She settled down and went back to sleep, snoring lightly.

"You're too good at that," I whipped around to see my dad standing there with their bags. He went and set them down on the bed Bells would be sleeping on and then took a seat on it.

"Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nope. Just making an observation."

I went over and set beside him.

"So where are the girls?"

"They are all talking about the trip downstairs." He sighed and looked at me. "So how bad was it?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "Her parents are asses, her ex is a jackass, but her grandmother is amazing."

He shook his head. "I was hoping it would go better with her parents, but after talking with Charlie and Renee, I knew it wouldn't be."

"I just don't get how a parent could be like that to their child."

"Neither do I."

We sat there for a moment before a voice broke our silence.

"So, do I need to find another bed to sleep in tonight?"

We looked up to see Bella and my dad chuckled.

"No ma'am. Its all yours. Goodnight you two."

He left and Bella walked further into the room. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep ok; its been a long day."

"You too." She looked up at me. "Thank you again, for everything."

I smiled down at her. "Your welcome. I'm always here for you."

I began walking out the door when an idea popped into my head. I turned back to look at her and asked, "Bella, can I take you somewhere tomorrow evening?"

She grinned at me and nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."

I nodded in returned, said goodnight again, and walked to my room, excited about tomorrow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()

"So, you two are ok with watching Sophee while I take Bella out?" I asked once again.

My mother rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes Edward, this isn't our first rodeo you know."

I sighed. "I know, i just wanted to make sure I was imposing."

"Never. We love getting to spend time with her. Plus, you and Bella need more time to yourselves. Have fun tonight!"

I grinned and raced up the stairs to knock on Bella's door. She opened it, dressed and ready to go.

"Hey," she breathed.

I couldn't quit grinning. "You ready?"

She nodded, and I took her hand to lead her downstairs. We went into the living room where my dad was watching a princess movie with Sophee. Yep, he was whipped by a toddler. Bella leaned over, kissed Sophee on top of her head, and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and nodded. I then went over to tell Sophee bye. She pulled my ear down to her mouth and whispered, "Treat her like a princess."

I grinned and ruffled her hair. "Always."

Bella and I got in the car and I headed towards the place.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Its a surprise."

She frowned. "Should I be scared?"

I shook my head and she smiled again. "Ok good."

We drove for about twenty minutes until we were out in the country. I pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out of the car to go open her door. She giggled as I held my hand out for her. "So you ready to walk a bit?"

"Only if you're ready to catch me when I trip."

I brushed my fingertips across her cheek and she closed her eyes. "I'm always ready,' I whispered.

She shivered a bit and I linked my fingers through her and led the way. We finally made it to my spot, with her only tripping once. I knew it was a great idea bringing her when I heard her gasp. We were standing in the middle of a meadow, with tons of wildflowers all around, She looked around, smiling the entire time. "It's beautiful."

I just nodded and pulled lightly on her arm to sit down with me. I spread my legs so she could lean comfortably against my chest. it amazed me how comfortable we were with each other. No hesitation whatsoever when it came to little signs of affection this way. She sighed as she laid against me and I began playing with her hair.

"This is nice, especially after the trip. When did you find this place?"

I took a deep breath. "After my freshman year. I went through a difficult time and as I was running one day, I found it."

She nodded against my chest and was amazed when she didn't press for more information, which I was grateful for. I didn't want to ruin this moment with her.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" She was hesitant with asked this.

"No, I've never told anyone."

She was quiet for a few minutes, I figured just taking in the view, until I heard her sniffle lightly.

"Thank you."

I situated myself to look at her face and saw a couple of tear trails. I reached up to catch a new one that was about to fall.

"Why are you crying? I didn't mean to make you upset."

She shook her head. "You didn't make me upset. I'm just, overwhelmed by all this. Your trust, your comfort, your willingness to let not only me, but Sophee into your life. Your wonderful."

I shook my head and leaned my forehead in to touch hers. "No, you're the wonderful one."

She giggled and sighed. "I can already see where this is headed, so let me just end the argument and say we're both wonderful."

I leaned back and laughed. She was always surprising me with her words.

We continued sitting there, watching the sun begin to set. Before we were left with no light, we began walking back to the car. Before we got to it, Bella pulled on my arm.

"Hey, what's that over there?" she asked.

I looked towards were she was pointing. "Oh, that's the old Bradley home. It sits on a farm. Its been vacant for at least thirty plus years."

I turned back to head to the car and she pulled on my arm again. "Lets go!"

"What? Why?"

"Oh come on Edward, where's is your sense of adventure?"

"Bella, the house is old and no telling what could be in there..." Before I could finish my reasons behind not going, she took off running towards it.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!"

I groaned and went chasing after her. You know, for someone who tripped while walking, she was fast and flawless when it came to running.

I saw her disappear from my sight and I took off faster. I ran up to the door and went in since she left it open.

"Bella!" I yelled. I didn't get an answer and I began freaking out. "Bella!"

"In here!" I heard her sing. I followed her voice and found her in the kitchen, looking around in awe. "Isn't it amazing?"

I sighed. "Bella, its old, dusty, probably infested with rats..."

She stuck her tongue out. "Oh come on, look past that. This house must have been gorgeous when someone took care of it. Come on lets go explore."

She took off before I could stop her, and I went after her. She was now in what I guess was the living room, sitting on the fireplace. "Can't you see it! The couch over there, an oversized chair in this corner. Oh and think at Christmas! The fire lit with the tree over there, all decorated. Beautiful!" She grinned at me and decided to dash off toward the stairs. She kept darting in and out of each room, talking about what it looked like. I couldn't help the smile that took over my face, watching her face lit up. We had stopped in what I guess would be the master bedroom. She sighed while looking around. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. 'I know it was beautiful Edward."

"I'm sure it was."

She turned in my arms, looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, and realized I wanted to do something.

"Bella, may I kiss you?"

Her grin got wider. "If you don't, I'll just have to kiss you."

I leaned in slowly and let my lips lightly brush hers. I grinned and whispered against her lips, "I think I'm going to like doing this."

She sighed as I pressed my lips back against hers with a little more force. We didn't rush it or go into a frenzy. It was the perfect first kiss, soft and sweet, with just a little bit of passion behind it. As I pulled back I laid my forehead against hers. She smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "Perfect," she whispered.

I laughed lightly and opened my eyes. I realized that I had to tell her now, I had to let her know about the connection I already had to her.

"Bella, open your eyes."

She slowly opened them and smiled at me. "I...I have something to tell you." She nodded. "I've tried to tell you this before, but was interrupted. I really need to let you know about this, because...well I just have to tell you."

"What is it?"

I sighed. "Bella, almost four years ago..."

I was cut off my red and blue lights flashing through the window.

"Shit," Bella said then covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh sorry! For saying that, and for probably getting us in trouble."

I laughed humorlessly as I began dragging her away, trying to figure out how to get out of there, without the cop seeing us. I just couldn't catch a break!


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I apologize again Officer Abbott. Thank you for being so understanding of this."

My father was trying to hide the smirk that was threatening his features while Bella and I stood on the front porch with the officer behind us. Neither Bella nor I could look at my father. I shuffled my feet back and forth while Bella bit her lip.

"Not a problem Carlisle. I know your kids are good, and they weren't doing anything bad. Just lets not make a habit of this, shall we?" he asked us.

"Yes sir," we both answered.

He turned to leave and Bella and I walked in. We went to sit in the living room and waited for my dad to walk in. He came and sat beside us. He only lasted ten seconds before he busted out laughing.

"Edward, this is stuff you should have done in high school...I never thought I would have to ground you in college."

"No no no Carlisle it isn't Edward's fault! I went in there and Edward just followed me to get me out of there, please don't punish him!"

I looked at my dad and we busted out laughing. "Bella, I'm just joking. I wouldn't ground Edward. Yes you two did trespass but didn't do anything else. Its not a problem. Just don't make a habit out of it."

She smiled and nodded. "I'm going to go check on Sophee."

She got up and headed up the stairs. I watched her until she disappeared. I heard my dad clear his throat and I turned towards him.

"So things are going well with you and Bella?"

I nodded, "Yeah.

My father studied my face for a minute before he spoke. "Does she know about Natalie and every thing that went on?"

I shook my head. "No. It seems when I try to talk to her something happens, like tonight. I know I need to tell her."

He patted my leg and stood up. "The sooner the better, because honestly Edward, if you see you and Bella going anywhere, you need to let her know now. You know her past, she should know your's."

My dad walked away as I continued sitting there for a few minutes, trying to figure out how and when to tell Bella. I walked up the stairs and stopped at Bella and Sophee's door and peaked inside. Bella was by Sophee's bed, stroking her hair. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Hey." She got up and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I was about to go to bed and just wanted to tell you goodnight."

She grinned up at me and stood on her tiptoes to give me a light kiss on my lip. "Goodnight. Thank you so much for tonight."

"You're welcome. Today meant a lot to me."

I gave her one more squeeze and retreated to my room.

* * *

I hadn't been able to go to sleep. I tossed and turned all night. I knew the whole telling Bella thing was weighing on my mind. Finally, I climbed out of bed frustrated and headed down to the kitchen to get something to drink. I noticed the light under the microwave was on and slowly made my way in there so I wouldn't scare anyone. I noticed Bella was sitting at the bar sipping on some tea. I stood there for a bit, just staring at her. It always took my breath away how beautiful she is.

I then walked into the kitchen and she looked up at me.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head and looked back down at her drink. I decided to make some tea as well. Once I had, I sat down beside her.

"So is there a specific reason you can't sleep?" I asked her.

She once again shook her head and sighed. I took a sip of my drink and began wondering if I should tell her now. I realized now would be better than never.

"Bella, can I talk to you about something?"

She looked over at me. "Sure."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I want to tell you about, um, about the girl I was with before you. Way before you. I haven't been with anyone since, and it has a lot to do with her."

Bella turned towards me and nodded. I continued.

"Her name was Natalie. I met her my freshmen year, her sophomore year. We met the first week of school and began hanging out a lot after that. I finally got the nerve to ask her out." I laughed a bit at the memory of how nervous I was. "We started dating after that. And got closer. We were there for each other through it all the year; my nerves already about medical school, her worries over an internship she wanted, my fears over meeting her parents. I realized before school ended for winter break, that I was in love with her. And I knew we would wait till at least one of us graduated, but I was ready to ask her to marry me...crazy I know, but she just seemed to be the one for me. So over Christmas while we were visiting her parents, I asked her father for his permission to marry her. Luckily, he said yes."

I took another drink and looked over Bella. She had an unreadable expression on her face and that started to make me nervous. I cleared my throat and went on.

"We began the spring semester, and I began figuring out the perfect time to ask her. The opportunity presented itself when we decided to go up to her parents for spring break. They lived on a ranch upstate, and I figured it would be a beautiful place to ask her. She was headed up before me, due to some things I had to take care of back here first. She left from campus on Thursday, and I was flying up on Saturday." I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. Bella seem the notice my discomfort and she placed a hand on my knee. I opened my eyes again and looked another direction, away from Bella. "I was packing my things so I would be ready to go on Saturday. I was surprised I hadn't heard from her, but just figured she was talking to her parents and getting settled in. Late that evening, I got a call from her mom. She was crying and I was scared. I asked her what was going on, where Natalie was. She began crying harder and had to pass the phone to her husband. When he came on the phone, he told me Natalie had been in a car wreck, just twenty minutes away from their house. She...she died instantly."

I hadn't noticed tears were running down my face until Bella swiped them away with her hand.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

I laughed without humor. "Sorry I'm acting this way. I'm sure hearing about my former girlfriend and crying over it is exactly what you want to hear."

She shook her head. "It just confirms what I already knew about you. If it didn't bother you at all, I'd be worried about you. If you were able to just brush this off, even though its been awhile, I'd be a little worried about your heart."

I grabbed her hand. "Please know that I have gotten past this, and I'm very happy to have you in my life. I haven't felt like this since her and thought I never would. So thank you." She blushed and nodded. I continued. "There is a little more. Um, after her funeral, I lost it. I wouldn't listen to anyone, started cutting myself off from my family and hers. It just hurt too much. And then one day, it was really bad." "That day I was driving to, well I don't even remember where, I was at a stoplight. I began thinking how easy it would be to just pull out into oncoming traffic, and just end it all." I saw tears coming out of Bella's eyes and wiped them away. "Don't worry, I'm still here aren't I?"

"But you might not have been."

I nodded. "As I was thinking how it would be so easy to just end it all, something was causing me to look over to my right. When I did, I saw someone. And all they had to do was smile at me, and somehow it made everything better for me. I realized ending it would just make everything worse, almost like Natalie died in vain. I knew then that I would be ok, that life would be better. It might take some time, but it would be ok."

I looked over at Bella and she seemed frozen. "Bella, that person...was you. I'm sorry I haven't said anything sooner, but you were the person that helped me see that it would all be ok. Something, in your smile filled me with hope. And like I said, I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, when I saw you, I was shocked, I couldn't believe my angel was there, in front of me."

Bella turned her head down, her hair covering her face from me. I started getting nervous that I scared her, freaked her out over this.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me with tears running down her face. "You...you remember that?"

I nodded. "I thought about you ever day since. There was no way I could ever forget you."

She looked into my eyes, and gently placed her hand on my cheek.

"I never forgot you either."


	26. Chapter 25: Realize

Chapter 25: Realize

"You never forgot me?" I asked, slightly confused. Did that mean she remembered me too?

She bit her bottom lip and looked down. "I remember you from that day as well."

"And you never said anything? Why?"

"Same reason as you. I figured you didn't remember me, and when I saw you again, I was so overwhelmed. I honestly wanted to hug you, but I knew you would think I was a freak."

She turned towards me and smiled. "That was a rough day for me as well. I had just moved to New York and that was the day of my first doctors appointment." She wrapped her hands around her mug and took a deep breath. "Abortion never crossed my mind, but I was terrified. I was still a kid. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want a baby yet. It wasn't part of my ten year plan I had...yes I said I had a ten year plan, don't laugh," she said while pointing at me and I just grinned. I took her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. She smiled down at her hand and her cheeks flushed. "I was nervous about the first appointment, about the people in there judging me, thinking I was just some other 16 and pregnant girl. Luckily, my aunt told the doctor we were going to see the situation, so she was very sweet and understanding. After all the wonderful blood work and stuff, she said it was time to see if we could hear the baby's heartbeat. I laid back and she ran the doppler over my stomach. All of a sudden, the fast, rapid heartbeat filled the room. I looked at her and asked if that was it. She just smiled at me and said, 'That's your baby.' I laid there stunned.

It was then I realized I was carrying another person in me, a living breathing person, with organs and a face and...well not completely filled out yet since they do look like aliens in the beginning, but it was amazing. I left the office and began heading back home."

She turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Then, I saw you at that stoplight. I saw sadness written on your face before you turned to me, and for some reason my heart ached to help you. That's when you turned to me and I smiled at you. I figured my heart was filled with such joy now, that I could pass it on to you. And thats when I decided that even though my life seemed hard, and I knew there would be struggles, but I could be having those struggles with another experience. At least with this, I was going to be bringing a life into the world. I also knew that, after seeing you, and hoping everything would be ok for you, I wanted to go into a field where I helped me with issues life threw at them." She smiled at me. "So you see Edward, it was my life that was saved that day as well. I know you were placed in my path my God to show me that things would be ok, that everything would line up the way it needed to be."

I grabbed her face then and kissed her hard. When I pulled away, I couldn't help but smile. "I thanked God for you for that exact reason. I never knew I would be blessed again with having you in my life, forever."

She stared into my eyes as hers filled with tears. I could see her gulp before she spoke. "Forever?"

I laughed. "Silly girl. You think I'm going to let you get away twice."

She giggled and leaned in to kiss me again. Yeah, we had a slight make out session at the bar of my parents' kitchen. And it was there I decided that one day, I would make Bella my wife...and Sophee my daughter.

We were back home and halfway through summer. I hadn't seen Bella and Sophee in a few days because they were spending time with her aunt and uncle. Which was probably good because I had a lot of applications to finish up and send off to all the medical schools I was applying to. I had talked to Bella about it, where I should go. She said I had to follow my heart. Apply everywhere and go where I had always dreamed of going. When I asked her what about us and where she wanted me to go, she rolled her eyes. She said this dream was before she came into my life, and that no matter what, I had her support. Then she slapped my arm and said what kind of girlfriend would she be if she demanded me to stay here with her. A bitch one, was her answer.

This is why I loved her...you never knew what was going to come out of that mouth of hers...that beautiful, full lipped mou...

"Edward, quit daydreaming about Bella and finish that application so we can go to dinner," Alice called from my living room.

I rolled my eyes and continued working on my application to John Hopkins. This was my dream place to go...or use to be. I was so confused where I wanted to go now. I wanted to go to the best school, but now that I had Bella, and the cutie Sophee, I just didn't know what was first in my life. I wanted to make sure that whatever I chose, I would be able to give Bella and Sophee everything they deserved and more. That was the one goal I didn't have second guesses about.

"I just don't know what to do Alice," I said as we were eating dinner. Alice sat there, just staring at me.

"What do you not know?" she asked.

I sighed. "I had a plan. A plan all lined out. I knew what I wanted to go into in the field, I knew what school I wanted, where I wanted to live. But now..."

"You never factored in finding your soulmate.'

I looked up at Alice. "Soulmate."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Edward. You know she is your soulmate. I believe your paths were meant to cross for just those few seconds those years ago, because that's all you needed at the time. You both had some healing and growing to do. But God wanted to instill in both of you hope, because he knew your paths would cross again, when it was time. That is why you are soulmates. Just like Jasper is mine."

I sat there thinking about everything she said, knowing she was right. "So what do you think I need to do."

She wiped her mouth and sat up in her chair. "First, listen to Bella. She will always be truthful with you. Also, listen to your heart." She sat for a second and then looked at me. "But honestly, lets take this one step at a time. See where you are accepted to first. Just take it one day at a time. Pray, continue to talk with Bella, and then when the time comes, make your decision."

I grabbed her hand and smiled. "You are the best sister I have ever had."

She laughed. "I'm the only sister you've ever had...unless you count that dare Emmett had to follow through with when he had to wear make up and a dress to school one day."


	27. Chapter 26

**Yeah I know. Sorry for the long wait. I haven't been motivated, and I wasn't sure what to write. But I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 26**

School had started back up in full swing. Rose, Emmett and Jasper had all graduated in August and had started their life in the real world. Rose

was hired on at the law firm she had intern at over the summer while she started law school. Emmett was working for a friend of our dad's in White Plains that was an accountant. It was hard imagining Emmett working in an actual job that required him to be serious. Jasper got hired on at a PR firm, which made Alice happy since he would be staying in the city.

Bella was starting her junior year while Alcie and I are getting busy on our senior year. Alice is scheduled to graduate in May while I am suppose to in August, right before I start medical school. So far this semester had been crazy, but I made sure to make time for Bella, and my other favorite girl Sophee. Saturdays were always dedicated to her, whether it was a day at the park, zoo, or staying in and playing tea party. Yep, I was whipped by a three year old and I was ok with that.

This Saturday was different and I was a bit nervous. Bella had some test she had to take up at campus so I volunteered, without thinking, of taking Sophee out by myself.

Bella gave me a look. "Really?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I don't want to miss our Saturday ritual."

Bella bit her lip. "Edward, you really don't have to...I mean its different when its with me...and..."

I shut her up with a kiss and she sighed against my lips. "Bella. I know I don't have to. I know this will be different, but please remember no one is forcing me to do this. I l...adore Sophee and you. You both mean the world to me."

Bella nodded. "Ok. Just be prepared...its much harder on your own."

I nodded. "I promise, she will be in good hands."

Bella kissed me lightly and smiled. "I know she will be."

* * *

"Eddie! Can I go play in the sandbox? Sophee asked me when we got to the park.

"Of course sweetie. Just be careful and come get me if you want to go some where else ok?"

She nodded and ran off the the playground. I sat on a bench near where she was at and watched her interact with the other kids. An older lady came and sat down on the same bench as me.

"Your daughter is beautiful."

I looked up at her. "Excuse me."

She pointed over to Sophee. "I saw you two walk in. Its so sweet to see a father and daughter together. She adores you."

I shifted in my seat and rubbed the back of my head. "Um, actually, she's not my daughter...I mean I almost see her that way...I mean...um. I'm dating her mother." I blushed over the fact I was stumbling over my words.

The lady looked at me, then to Sophee, and back to me. "Well, I'm surprised. I mean, she even looks a little like you. And just the little interaction I saw between the two of you...I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

I shook my head. "No its fine. Its funny how the three of us have been out before and no one has said it, I guess they assumed. But you're the first one to call her my daughter." I looked down and smiled. "And I really like that."

She grinned at me. "Well, hopefully your girlfriend sees that and doesn't let you go."

"I won't let her get away. She's everything."

"Have you told her that?"

"Not in so many words."

She patted my hand. "Tell her soon. You never know what tomorrow brings."

And just like that I was reminded about how true that was. How easily I forgot how quickly I lost Natalie. And that in returned reminded me, I hadn't told Bella I loved her. I needed to tell her soon, and push past my fear.

Just then Sophee ran up to me. "Eddie, can I go play up on the playground. Allison and I want to go play princess!"

"Sure sweetie. Just be careful."

She leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek and then ran off with her friend.

"Does she call you daddy?"

I shook my head. "No, she just says my name, Edward. Well, she says Eddie. She's the only one I let call me that."

"Oh, that's what she said. Eddie. It sounded like daddy."

I had never realized until she said that how much it did sound like daddy...I was really liking that.

I continued talking Lisa; I realized I didn't know her name till halfway through our conversation. As we were talking, a scream went through the park.

"EDDIE!"

My head jerked to where I had just seen Sophee. She wasn't there. I looked around and say her on the ground clutching her arm. I had never moved so fast in my life.

"Sophee, what happened baby?"

"I fell."

"How?"

"I so sorry. We were just playing. Don't be mad at me please?"

I began looking at her arm. "I'm not mad at you. Now, let me look at your arm." As I started to touch it, she screamed in pain. I scooped her up and ran to the car and gently put her in. I dialed Renee's number, praying she would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Renee. It's Edward. Sophee fell off the playground equipment and I think her arm is broken. I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Oh no! Have you called Bella?"

I winced, because honestly I was terrified to tell Bella. I had promised to take car of Sophee and she had gotten hurt.

"I wasn't sure if she was still testing."

"I'll text her and Charlie and I will meet you at the hospital.

We hung up and I began to navigate our way to the hospital.

"Sophee are you doing ok?"

She sniffed and just nodded her head. "It hurt Eddie."

"I know baby. Will get you to the doctor and he'll make you all better ok?"

She nodded and looked down.

As we pulled up, I grabbed Sophee and rushed in.

"I need to see a doctor now!" I screamed.

The nurse at the station just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What's wrong?"

"I think her arm is broken."

"Ok, well you need to fill out these."

She handed me the forms and I just stared at them. "I...I don't know...I mean I don't know any of this information."

She raised her eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Her mom is my girlfriend. I'm not...not...I was watching her today."

She sighed. "Well we can't admit her without these forms being filled out and a parent consent to treat her..."

"But she needs to see someone now and get x-rayed..."

"Like I said sir...not until these are filled out and a parent or guardian is present."

I was about to lose it. Didn't this lady know that I had an amazing little girl in my arms, who was hurting and needed to be helped now! I then felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Charlie. "I got it Edward."

Renee ran over to Sophee and took her from me. Charlie led me to a chair and I collapsed. Renee and Charlie talked with the nurse and then Renee and Sophee disappeared behind a door. It was then I noticed something wet running down my face. I reached my hand up to my cheek, and wiped away the tears I didn't know I had cried. This was all so overwhelming. Charlie came and sat down beside me.

"Are you ok Edward?"

I shook my head. "I just, I mean I had just checked on her and not even two minutes later, she fell. And then they weren't going to see her here because I couldn't fill out her form and I'm not her dad and I know Bella is going to be so mad..."

"Whoa, calm down Edward. Accidents happen. Kids get hurt all the time. Some minor, some major. And Bella won't be mad. You did everything right. You got Sophee here as fast as you could. You kept your head clear...well until you got here, and almost went off on the nurse like any good father would do."

I looked up at him, shocked. "Don't give me that look Edward. Someone would have to be blind to not see the way you look at Sophee...and the way you look at Bella." She patted my on the back. "Don't worry. You'll have many more of these trips in the future."

I shook my head. "Hopefully, if this ever happens again, I'll be able to treat her."

Charlie smiled and we sat there for about five minutes until another nurse peeked her head out.

"Is Sophee's dad and uncle out here?"

I slumped in my seat while Charlie stood up.

"Is her dad not here? She keeps asking for her daddy."

I couldn't keep the smile that was forming on my face to stop. She had asked for me, well not by daddy, but Eddie. And that was fine with me. We walked back to where Sophee was and my heart about broke as I saw Sophee sitting on a table talking to Renee. She heard us approach and she reached for me with her good arm. I went over to her and kissed her head.

"It broken Eddie. I have to get a cast."

I pushed her hair back and smiled at her. "Did you get to pick your color?

She nodded. "I picked our favorite color. Blue!"

I laughed. "You did pick out favorite color. You know what you can do with your cast?"

"What?" she looked up at me.

"People can sign it, or draw pictures on it."

"Really?"

I nodded and she cuddled into my chest. I ran my hand through her hair, so thankful she wasn't hurt worse.

"I love you Eddie."

My breath caught in my throat. She looked up at me. She had causally said things about how she loved me or loved spending time with me, but she had never said 'I love you'.

I smiled and looked down at her. "I love you too sweetie."

* * *

As we were walking out of the hospital, Bella came running up.

"Mommy!" Sophee cried.

Bella turned to us and ran over to scoop Sophee in her arms.

"Oh Sophee, are you ok?"

"Yes. I got a blue cast." She held up her arm and I winced when I saw Bella's eyes fill with tears. I was just waiting for her to get mad at me.

"Eddie helped me mama. He took care of me."

Bella looked over at me and gave me a small smile. But she didn't say anything.

"Well, lets go home and I'll make us all a late lunch," Renee said.

* * *

We ate lunch quietly, well except for Sophee talking about who she was going to get to sign her cast. Bella hadn't said anything to me and I was terrified that this was the end. Yeah, I know, over dramatic, but this was about her daughter, who she loved, and was here before me. After lunch, Bella went to lay Sophee down for a nap and I followed. After she tucked her in, she came back out and walked to her room. I wasn't sure if I should follow her, but I did.

When I walked into her room, Bella's back was to me. I took a deep breath before I said anything.

"Bella, I am..."

Before I could finish, Bella turned to me, fresh tears streaming down her face and she flung herself into my arms.

"Thank you Edward."

I shook my head. "Its my fault. She got hurt under my watch. I told you she would be in good hands and I bring her back to you broken."

Bella shook her head and looked up at me. "Edward, she could have gotten hurt anytime. Honestly, I am so glad you were there. I don't know if I could have been as calm as you were. You knew exactly what to do and you did it quick. You took care of her as if she was yours...I couldn't...I mean..."

I kissed the top of her head. "You know I see her that way."

Bella nodded. "I know."

I led Bella over to her bed and we laid down. She laid her head on my chest and we relaxed. As we both began to fall asleep, Bella whispered, "I love you Edward."

A smile spread across my face. She loved me. She said it, and I believe it.

"I love you too Bella. So much."

She snuggled into my chest. Before I fell asleep, a thought came to my mind and I snickered.

"What?" Bella asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Why did both Swan girls beat me to saying I love you. Way to bruise a man's ego."

Bella laughed and slapped my chest. "What can I say. Us Swan girls have no filters. I promise I'll let you propose though." After the words came out of her mouth, she stiffened. I knew she hadn't meant to let that slip out, but I was glad it did.

I tightened my arms around her. "I'll hold you to that."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Fall semester had come and gone and so had Christmas. I didn't know how much of a joy it was to celebrate Christmas with a little kid. Having Sophee for Christmas this year truly made it the best Christmas I had ever had. Plus, having Bella snuggled up beside me while we watched Sophee play with her toys just seemed so perfect. I could see the future like this…with maybe a few more kids of our own.

Feburary was coming around and it was getting time for me to make a decision. Bella kept begging me to tell her what I had planned, but all I would tell her was that it was down to two.

"Come on Edward. Please? I just want to have a plan of my own,"  
begged Bella.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean a plan of your own?"

She came and sat in my lap. Sophee was taking a nap in my bed while Bella and I finally found some alone time. "Well, if you plan on going somewhere out of state, I've got to start planning my trips to see you."

I just stared at her in awe. Knowing that she was already commited to come see me no matter where I decided to go sent a jolt of joy to my heart.

Bella bit her lip. "But I mean if you weren't planning on me to visit…"

I had to start laughing. Silly girl misunderstood my silence. "I've already told you once Bella. Now that I have found you again, I'm not letting you go. The fact that you want to already decide on visit to see me makes me so happy. You overwhlemed me."

She leaned her forehead against me and sighed. I played with the ends of her hair and gave her a chaste kiss.

"So are you going to tell me what two schools you're debating against."

I laughed. "Nope."

She gave me a pouty face and I kissed her forehead. "All in due time beautiful."

She just snuggled into my side and sighed. "Ok. But because of you not telling me, you better make some big to do about the announcement."

I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face. "Not a problem."

If only she knew what I had already planned.

"Good use of having Emmett blow up balloons. You know he's full of hot air!" Alice giggled.

A balloon shot out of Emmett's mouth as he frowned at Alice. "That's not very nice."

Rose giggled. "Awww don't worry about it babe. We now know you're good for something."

He began to grin till he realized what Rose said. "Hey! Not cool wifey."

Rose kissed him on the cheek and returned to the streamers. Yep, Rose and Emmett finally got married. They went to Vegas over New Years and didn't tell anyone. Mom was pretty upset that she wasn't there, but was still excited for them. They said they didn't want to take attention from Alice since her wedding was coming up in the summer, which of course made Alice excited.

But all wedding stuff aside, we were now preparing for Sophee's birthday. We were having it out at my parent's house and we were all helping get it set up, as Sophee ran around in her princess gown telling us how amazing it all looked.

"Eddie!" she yelled.

I scooped her up and hugged her tight. "What can I do for you princess?"

She looked at her mom, then back at me and smiled. "Will you be my prince for today…pretty please?" she asked while giving me a puppy dog face.

I kissed her forehead. How could I resist that. "Of course sweetie. I would love to be your prince."

"Yea!" she screamed as she jumped down and ran over to get a crown for me to wear. I bent down so she could put it on. Then she kissed me on the cheek and went running back around the house, telling everyone what to do.

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Am I already being replaced?" she asked with a laugh.

I leaned in to kiss her. "No way. Sophee may be my little princess, but you are my beautiful queen."

She blushed and slapped me in the chest. "You got to stop with all that…romantic stuff. You make me turn red."

I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Never."

An hour later thehouse was filled with tons of little girls running around dressed as princesses. Alice, Bella, Rose, Renee and my mom were loving every minute of it. Us guys though were just trying to stay out of the way. As I was making a round of making sure nothing was getting broken I heard Sophee squeal.

"See him right there. That's my Eddie. That's my prince!"

The other little girls around her giggled as one said, "He's pretty."

I chuckled to myself. They were just too much.

I then heard a girl whisper…well whispering for a four year old, "Is he your daddy?"

My heart clenched, wondering what Sophee would say.

"No," she whispered back, "not yet. But I think he will be real soon! He love my mommy lots!"

I saw a bright smile on her face and I couldn't help but give one back. For a four year old, she was pretty smart.

"Ok everyone! Time for cake!" called Alice.

Everyone went outside and sat around the big table my dad and Jasper had set up. Bella then walked out with a huge cake with a castle and tiara decorated on top. She placed it in front of Sophee and began lighting candles.

"Ok! One two three!" Emmett hollered and everyone began singing happy birthday. After we finished, Sophee closed her eyes real tight. Finally she blew the candles out and every one cheered. I leaned down to her and asked, "What did you wish for princess."

Her cheeks began to turn red and then she said, "Silly Eddie, I can't tell cause I really want this one to come true."

I smiled and whispered to her, "But I bet if you told me it would still come true. Don't you know you can tell one person."

She looked at me and then leaned into to my ear. "I wished for you to marry mommy, so you would be my daddy."

I tried to hold back the tears that began to rim my eyes and I kissed her head. "I think I can help you out with that wish. But lets just keep that between you and me ok?" I asked.

She threw her arms around me. I gave her a big squeeze and then allowed her to enjoy cake with her friends. Bella walked up to me and asked, "What were the two of you whispering about?"

I just shrugged. "Nothing major. Just telling her I could help out with her wish."

Bella raised her brow while I just smiled. She turned back to the table and helped the girls out.

"That was way to much estrogen in the room. Rosie, we're having all boys," Emmett said as he crashed onto the couch.

"Yeah Em, hate to tell you, but you really don't have a say in that," I said.

He once again pouted, but smiled as Rose came to sit beside him. "Oh well. Honestly, just having a child with this beauty is all I care about."

All the girls awed as the guys just rolled their.

Bella came down after tucking Sophee in. I stood up and whispered in her ear, "Go somewhere with me?"

She just nodded and we headed to my car. I drove us right to the meadow I had shown her a while back and grabbed her hand as we walked out. Luckily the night was pretty bright and I brought a few flashlights with us. When we got there I sat us down and turn them all on so we could see each other.

She snuggled into my side. "This is nice. Peace and quiet."

I hmmed in agreement. We sat there for a few minutes in silence before I began.

"I made a decision."

She turned to me and smiled. "Finally! Where are you going? Chicago? California? Where?"

I laughed at her. "Calm down and I will tell you." I turned to her and brought her ask close as I could being face to face. She sat there with antcipation on her face. I brought my hand to her cheek and she leaned into it. "Columbia," I whsipered.

Her eyes shot up to mine. "Columbia? You mean Columbia that here in New York?"

I nodded. "I realized there was no way I could make it without you being near. Columbia is a great school…and it means I get to keep you and Sophee close."

She threw her arms around my neck. "Oh my gosh. I'm so excited for you. And so happy." After a tight squeeze, she then wiggled out of my arms. "Wait a minute, I thought you promised me you would make a big to do about this?"

I just smiled and stuck my hand in my pocket. "Oh I am. I'm not down yet."

I stood us up and she just looked at me, questions flashing in her eyes.

"I'm now helping with Sophee's wish hopefully," I said as I got down on one knee. I heard her gasp as I looked up at her. "Isabella Marie Swan. You are the most important person in my life. And Sophee is the next. I can't even imagine my life without you two. And when I've tried, it wasn't a good thing. I want both of you in my life forever, permantley. So Bella, please do me the honor of becoming my wife, and sllowing me to become the father Sophee needs. Marry me?"

Bella had tears running down her eyes and she was trembling. "Yes," she whispered before she threw her arms around me, knocking me to the ground. "Yes!" she said before she crashed her lips to mine.

I was truly the happiest, most blessed man ever.

**One more chapter to go. Thnak you all for staying with me through this time RL is causing me to go through. Its been tough but I'm glad I'm back into my writing. **

**I entered a contest recently, the PostSecret Prompt contest. Voting begins Jan 8****th****, and I can't tell you which stories are mine, but please go read the stories then vote when it begins! You can find the link under my favortite authors tab on my profile.**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue- 12 Years Later

I was finally driving home after a long day of work, but I couldn't be happier. I had never regreted deciding to go into a private practice as a family physician. The hours were better, allowing me more time with my precious family.

I couldn't help but smile at the memory of the morning after Bella said yes and we told Sophee the news.

_*Flashback*_

_ We were all sitting in the kitchen when my mom walked in with a still sleepy Sophee on her hip._

_ "Look who finally joined the land of the living!" Emmett said, making Sophee giggle. She wiggled out of my mom's arms and went to sit in Bella's lap. After a while, she looked down at Bella's hand and then back up to her._

_ "Mommy, what's this?"_

_ Everyone looked around and slowly began leaving the room to allow Bella and I to talk to her._

_ I placed my arm around Bella and looked at Sophee as Bella seemed to be looking for the words to say._

_ "Sophee," I said and she looked at me. "Remember your wish?" She nodded. I leaned in close to her and smiled. "Told you I could help out with it."_

_ She looked at me for a second before her eyes grew big and looked at Bella. "You going to marry Eddie!"_

_ Bella smiled and laughed. "Yes sweetie I am." She tilted her head and then asked, "Is that what you asked for?"_

_ Sophee nodded. "Well and one more thing."_

_ I pulled something out of my pocket. "And that's were I help complete it." I pulled Sophee into my lap. "Sophee, you know I love you so much. Both you and your mommy have made me so happy. So Sophee I will ask you as well," I opened a box to reveal a necklace that had her birthstone on it. "Will you allow me to be your daddy?"_

_ Bell had tears rolling down her eyes as Sophee threw her arms around me. I hugged her tightly to me as tears slipped through my eyes. I couldn't be happier._

_*Flashback End*_

As I got closer to my home I started thinking about the past twelve years. Bella and I decided to get married after she graduated so she could start working while completing her masters online. When I asked her if she was ready to deal with all that as well as dealing with me being in med school and not being around a lot, she just smiled.

"As long as I get you forever, I think we'll be ok."

And we were. It was perfect always and there were some times that both of us struggled, but all it took was a reminder of the love we had and everything was great. It especially helped once we moved out of the city and closer to my parents. We had no clue that while we began looking, my mom had already, of course with my dad, bought the Bradley home and had it remodeled for us. When we got there, Bella lit up and looked over at me. I just kissed her hand and smiled at the first memory we had of the place.

As I pulled up into the driveway I see Sophee standing outside waiting for me. I frowned, knowing what this meant.

"Hey Sophee."

She hugged me tightly. "Hey dad."

It still made me smile to hear her call me that. I remember I cried when she stopped calling me daddy and moved to just dad. Yeah, Bella laughed at that.

I sighed. "Bad day?"

She frowned. "I don't know so much as bad as just, crazy."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"When you go in, you'll see, but just so you know I've already called Nana. I'm taking the kids over there and we're spending the night."

"That bad huh?"

She just turned and and that was my sign to follow her in. I walked in and heard before I saw the craziness. I saw Chase, our five year old, fly through the room squealing with a towel wrapped around his neck like a superhero and only in his underwear. I looked down and saw flour footprints on the ground. I then made my turn into the kitchen and saw Olivia and Grace, our two year old twins playing with the dog and his food while Bella was on her hands and knees trying to clean whatever it was that exploded in there off the floor, counters, well, pretty much every where. I looked at Sophee, handed her the keys the the car with the carseats and kissed her forehead.

"You're a great daughter, you know that."

She just grinned. "And you're the best dad. Love you."

"Love you."

She then went and scooped up the twins and went after Chase and started getting them together. Bella still hadn't noticed that I was home until I walked in and stopped her hand. She whipped around and I couldn't help but laugh at peanut butter? that was on her face. She grimaced at me then sighed. "I was trying so hard to get this cleaned up and dinner going before you got home."

I smiled and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Baby, its not a big deal. Why don't you go on upstairs and take a bath, I'll take it over from here."

"No Edward, you've been at work all day. I can get…"

"Bella. Please. You've been working all day as well. It still blows me away how you work part time and take care of the kids and the house, and everything. You are amazing. Now go on up and soak for a bit, ok."

She sighed and then turned to head upstairs. I loosened my tie and placed it away from the mess. That was a tie that Bella gave me on my first day at work; I couldn't afford for it to get dirty.

I finally finished the kitchen and had placed the casserole dish Bella had already prepared in the oven and poured us two glasses of wine. I had just turned on some music when Bella came down the stairs. She just had on some yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt that fit her perfectly with her hair hanging down. She had never looked more beautiful.

Yeah, with the years that had past we had aged a bit, but she just got more beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered as I handed her a glass. That precious blush rose on her cheeks and she smiled.

"And you still make me breathless."

She then looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"At Nana and Pop's. Sophee took them over there."

"So a night all by ourselves."

I nodded. "Sophee's idea."

As a song came on I sat our glasses down and pulled Bella to me.

"Just dance with me?" I asked.

She answered with a sigh and leaned in close to me.

My life was beautiful. I had an amazing wife who was my world, four children who I adored, a job that I love, and an extended family that is always there for us. I never thought that my life was going to turn out this great. I am so thankful I was at that red light the same time as her.

This is the life we were destined for. This was a better life than either of us ever thought we would have. We thought all was lost, until we found each other.

And so now as we just danced together, I knew it would only get better from here. As Bella said, we had forever.

**I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support during this story and the reviews. I can't believe this story had all the following it did. I feel so honored to know you read this story and enjoyed it. That's it for this Edward and Bella. I might do an outake here and there, but I'm about to have my full attention on my other story Love This Pain. Check it out sometime.**

**Have a blessed week!**


End file.
